<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>could we be invincible together? by linelett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387419">could we be invincible together?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linelett/pseuds/linelett'>linelett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Marriage and War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Iwa-chan is confused, M/M, Oikawa has a shity personality, Oikawa is Oikawa, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Royalty, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, Yahaba I'm so happy you're here, Yahaba is a BadBitch, it's why we love him, let's be honest here, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linelett/pseuds/linelett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They marry by proxy.  </p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime, Crowned Prince of Aoba Johsai, sends the young lord Kindaichi Yutaro to stand in his place, while Tooru of the Oikawa clan, the Shogun’s only trueborn omega grandson, sends one Watari Shinji.  The ceremony, held on the border between Aoba Johsai and Miyagi, takes about twenty minutes.  Kindaichi receives the blessings of strength meant for Prince Iwaizumi, while Watari accepts the blessings of fertility meant for Oikawa.  Papers are signed and sealed.  Tokens are exchanged between both representatives, and Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru are wed without even meeting each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Marriage and War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They marry by proxy.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime, Crowned Prince of Aoba Johsai, sends the young lord Kindaichi Yutaro to stand in his place, while Tooru of the Oikawa clan, the Shogun’s only trueborn omega grandson, sends one Watari Shinji. The ceremony, held on the border between Aoba Johsai and Miyagi, takes about twenty minutes. Kindaichi receives the blessings of strength meant for Prince Iwaizumi, while Watari accepts the blessings of fertility meant for Oikawa. Papers are signed and sealed. Tokens are exchanged between both representatives, and Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru are wed without even meeting each other.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Two months later Iwaizumi has yet to meet his lawfully wedded partner. He’s ankle deep in foreign mud, with the sounds of battle echoing around him. The cries of his men reverberate in his ears, and his arms ache from swinging his warharmer repeatedly into the skulls of lesser alphas.</p><p><br/>
A snarl rips from his throat as he hefts the weapon across his body and into the throat of his opponent, the alpha falls into the mud with a violent spray of blood and an inconsequential thud, as had the countless others before him. However, it mattered not. Hajime would not be leaving this field with his life.</p><p><br/>
The idea had been risky, an ambush intended to damage a necessary cog in Shiratorizawa’s supply chain and capture some key hostages in order to force the nation to surrender and end this war once and for all. The only major risk was attaining an advantageous position in the aftermath, or so they had thought. Breathing heavily as another alpha circled the prince, Iwaizumi contemplated his own carelessness. He was a fool, a fool to think that Prince Goshiki would be so lightly guarded despite their triple checked spy-reports.</p><p><br/>
It had all been a trap. The ambusher turned into the ambushed in the blink of an eye. The Seijoh forces had been encircled by Shiratorizawa, with the later force currently attempting to slaughter the foreigners on their soil. The decision to fall for it was Hajime’s biggest regret.</p><p><br/>
Noting the thick leather strap surrounding his right bicep as he swings his warharmer yet again, he thinks of his other regrets.</p><p><br/>
He refuses to accept his fate meekly though. Let them say, that Seijoh fought bravely at the end, that a single Seijoh warrior was worth ten from Shiratorizawa.</p><p>Hajime was going to die today, but he’d be damned before he made it easy for these fuckers.</p><p><br/>
Looking around him, he saw the same sentiment reflected in the eyes of his brothers in arms. Matsukawa welded his long sword deftly into a vulnerable gut, and Kyoutani was roaring into the face of his impaled opponent. All of them were unhorsed but then again so was most of the enemy, however, it was only a matter of time before they were bested from the overwhelming numbers.</p><p>Facing six soldiers at once, Iwaizumi took an iron-clad foot to his side and heard the tell-tell sound of a rib cracking.</p><p><br/>
<em>Fuck</em>, he thought as he struggled to take a steady breath, killing the man and others without much thought attached to the actions. Pain was coursing through his side, and he was able to largely ignore it; the adrenaline doing its part to mute the pain. Regardless, he sent a quick prayer heavenly that his own body wouldn’t betray him now. He wanted a nice clean death, when the time came today.</p><p><br/>
With pain thrumming through him, it took him a minute to recognize the sound of the war horn. Hajime honestly thought he was imagining the noise, until the atmosphere on the field changed and a deafening sound echoed from the eastern front.</p><p><br/>
Hajime did not fully grasp what was happening until a hoard of stampeding horses blasted through the line between Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. The leather-armored men gleamed in the mid-day sun, and Hajime had never seen a more welcome sight then the white clover in the field of green that decorated the Miyagian flag. The flag of his partner’s people.</p><p><br/>
Swooping from the eastern side of the field to the west, the Miyagi horsemen showed no mercy, no quarter as they slaughtered the Shiratorizawa men where they stood. The foot soldiers stood no chance against the horsemen as they were speared into the blood-soaked ground.</p><p><br/>
Without an opponent for the first time in what felt like hours, Hajime slowly turned to survey the open field and realized by the many clovers hovering in the sky in the distance, Miyagi had circled the Shiratorizawa troops, boxing them between Seijoh’s men on the inside and Miyagi’s on the outside, with the Miyagi horsemen acting to offer some relief to Iwaizumi’s men on the inside.</p><p><br/>
Hajime could have trembled with relief.</p><p><br/>
Turning back to his remaining men, he lifted his iconic warharmer in the air, and shouted with the newfound breath in his lungs, “CHARGE!” The returning roar was deafening as hope flooded the battlefield and each Seijoh man ran to claim their next victory.</p><p><br/>
Hajime had begun to run toward the nearest enemy, when a white horse appeared before him halting his progress. Glancing up, Hajime had to squint at the man seated upon the horse; the bright sun made it nearly impossible to make out the man’s appearance, but he could smell a clean sparkling scent pouring off the man, obviously an omega. For a second, his heart fluttered in his chest as he wondered if this was…</p><p><br/>
The man swept off the horse an instant later, bright, determined eyes in an undoubtedly lovely face greeted him. “Iwaizumi-sama,” the man said bowing low, too low.</p><p><br/>
He grunted in acknowledgment; his heart sinking only a little bit in the moment.<br/>
“I am Taisa* Yahaba Shigeru, and I was sent to assist in your protection until all this is taken care of,” the beautiful man said politely with a slight curve to his lips, a flanged mace held in his right hand.</p><p><br/>
Iwaizumi fought back the instinctual urge to snarl at him – the implication that anyone would have to protect him setting his teeth on edge. Luckily, the shock of seeing an omega colonel helped him keep his snarl mental only.</p><p>Kyoutani, a member of Iwaizumi’s largely alpha army, repressed nothing. Fierce and intimidating Kyoutani, who made the last omega he talked to cry, held nothing back.</p><p>“He already has all the protection he needs,” he snarled trying to step closer to the omega before Iwaizumi put his arm out to stop him.</p><p>“All the same, I will remain by your side Iwaizumi-sama,” his tone even and pleasant despite Kyoutani’s growling, the offense clear in Iwaizumi’s scent, and the gore surrounding them. This omega man held his ground.</p><p>Deciding that now wasn’t the time to take offense over such matters and a little impressed by the strong-willed omega, Iwaizumi shrugged, “if you can keep up, you can stay with us; however,” his eyes steeling over, “if you get in my way, I will leave you to die on this field.”</p><p>Yahaba bowed again before resuming his position on his snow-white mount and preceding in front of Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Kyoutani. Spearing his foes efficiently, it wasn’t long before the omega’s white mount was covered in blood and mud.</p><p>He was good, Iwaizumi acknowledged. Taisa Yahaba wasted nothing, he was precision, if not power. Looking at his own men, Iwaizumi realized that he was the exact opposite of Kyoutani, who had none of the precision and all of the power, with Matsukawa having the best balance between them. Between Yahaba’s mace and Kyoutani and Matsukawa’s swords, Iwaizumi was seeing very little action as their group approached the bulk of Shiratorizawa’s forces.</p><p>Entering the mass of pandemonium that was Shiratorizawa fighting a losing battle on both sides, Iwaizumi hefted his warharmer to the blue sky and brought it down into the flesh of men. Again. Again. And again.</p><p>Coming out of his battle haze sometime later, Iwaizumi noticed that Yahaba was on his feet in front of him, pulling his flanged mace out of a sternum covered in steel. Kyoutani was to his left, and Matsukawa was on his right. Yahaba was bottlenecking his opponents, taking the brunt of the approaching enemy.</p><p>Hajime was a little miffed by the omega and a lot impressed. Resenting the protection detail a little though, Hajime rushed beside the omega and joined him in dispatching the middle of the bottle instead of only defeating the trickle of soldiers that the Taisa let through his one-man line.</p><p>Knowing the answer but wanting to hear it all the same. “Who sent you?” Hajime asked.</p><p>Yahaba spun in a half circle, the sharp edges of his flanged mace cutting into a large group of opponents, a large group of Shiratorizawa alphas. They all fell to the ground while the omega remained standing, unperturbed and deadly.</p><p>“Oikawa-sama sent me,” Yahaba said, side-eyeing Iwaizumi briefly.</p><p>Hajime couldn’t help it, amidst the blood, the mud, and the wails of dying men, he smiled, true formed and pure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, guys. This is my first published fic, so be gentle.  Please let me know if you catch any mistakes, and what you think. Literally any feedback is welcome feedback!</p><p>I have so many ideas for this fic and can't wait to see where it takes me! </p><p>Talsa = colonel<br/>Iwa-chan’s warharmer = https://1d4chan.org/wiki/Warhammer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for some introspection and world building!<br/>(Translation: I have edited and edited and edited this chapter.  I can’t look at it anymore, so here it is!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>One Month and Three Weeks Ago</p><p>Kindaichi returns to the front lines with the documents needed for the marriage alliance between Aoba Johsai and Miyagi, which are promptly sent to the capital, but the young knight also carries a personal token for the Crown Prince as well.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t know if he expected it or not. Of course, he had sent a token of his own, a simple gold ring for his partner. Seijoh tradition dictated as much, but Hajime knew next to nothing about Miyagi bonding traditions and wasn’t expecting much from a partner he’d yet to meet.</p><p>So when Kindaichi presents him with a small wooden chest embossed with a clover and closed with wrought iron, Hajime has no idea what could possibly be in it. His knowledge of Miyagi is restricted to current events, or current scandals as it were.</p><p>He knows that the current Shogun had legitimized three clan heirs, all half-brothers. Only Oikawa was the product of a bonded match, the other two products of infidelity within the match, each from a separate party. Yet the Shogun had legitimized all three of his grandsons and had disinherited his own son and his wife from the line of succession.</p><p>Such scandals seemed common in the nation, so Iwaizumi had little hope that his match would be a faithful one. It was a business transaction, that the war with Shiratorizawa had cornered him into accepting.</p><p>Moreover, Oikawa Tooru was a walking scandal himself, an unmated omega warrior, intending to challenge his alpha brother for the title of Shogun before the war with Shiratorizawa had ruined everything. The war had backed them both into a corner, and Iwaizumi had hoped, if nothing else, they could bond over their hatred for the white eagles. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all.</p><p>Expecting so little from the union between them, Iwaizumi was horrified at the slight twinge he felt in his sternum as he stared at the chest. Stamping it down roughly, he took the box of probable princely obligation and decided to open it later, in private, away from the prying eyes of his men.</p><p>His tent was illuminated by the low glow of candlelight when he lifted the lid to reveal its contents later that night. There – on lush velvet – rested a thick leather arm band and a small portrait. Not ready to face the portrait, Hajime had picked up the band to inspect it. Running his finger over the cord he felt another Miyagi clover embossed into the green and brown leather. The top and bottom of the cord was forest green. The green pieces rested along the outside of the band, while the inside was a dark brown leather, where the clover resided. The band was long with ties at the end to secure it along one’s bicep.</p><p>Iwaizumi liked it immediately and hoped for the first time that Oikawa would like the golden ring he had sent to him for tradition’s sake. Maybe he should have taken more care in picking out the token meant for his partner, but it was done; nothing could change that, and he didn’t regret it.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to the other item in the box. The portrait.</p><p>Now, Hajime didn’t put much stock in beauty, he was more interested in people’s character and abilities, but he had heard of Oikawa’s beauty. He had heard and as an alpha male, had imagined his potential partner, trying to keep the images vague, trying not to expect anything, but unable to crush his visions entirely. Oikawa Tooru was said to be a vision, a heavenly vision in a court filled with vipers and a harbinger of death on the battlefield. This dichotomy crafted some exceedingly pleasant and frustrating dreams in equal measure.</p><p>The rumors surrounding Oikawa, praising him, placing him on a pedestal, created a new anxiety in Hajime. For Hajime was strong; he was true, and he knew this. But Oikawa seemed to be one of the brightest stars in the sky, burning brilliantly, while Hajime’s only glowed, never flaring but also never dimming. He had yet to come to terms with that.</p><p>When the terms of the treaty were finalized, Hajime had immediately accepted the harsh realities of his potential future. He accepted the fact the he wasn’t marrying a stereotypical omega and that there might not ever be an emotional connection between the two of them. For Seijoh though, for the good of his people, he had accepted the match and looked forward to all the benefits it would bring. The resources, the combined military forces, the united front - bound by marriage - against the common enemy – Shiratorizawa.</p><p>Hajime’s biggest uncertainty wasn’t political; it was personal. It was an ugly, twisted thing that sat deep in his gut, something that he was unable to accept. It was the fear that the Great Oikawa Tooru and the dimly lit Iwaizumi Hajime would not match. He feared that he would pale in comparison, or worse, he would hold the man back.</p><p>The portrait resting in the chest, depicting this man and his incredible beauty, would just be a physical manifestation of what Iwaizumi already knew. It would only make it glaringly obvious how unsuited they were for each other.</p><p>Shaking his head from his wayward thoughts, Iwaizumi told himself to get a fucking grip, and grabbed the portrait out of the chest, quickly before he lost his nerve.</p><p>Lifting the palm shaped portrait to the nearest candle, Hajime could have wept. Oikawa was so fucking beautiful. Hearing about him and seeing his likeness on paper was not similar at all. His face was pale and heart-shaped, his hair a chestnut brown sweeping across his forehead. And his eyes. His eyes. They were a large, honeyed brown surrounded by long, curling lashes. Perfectly symmetrical. His smile was slight, turning up pale pink lips, and the only potential flaw was a slightly crooked nose, that indicated it had been broken before.</p><p>It was a face that could have tempted the devil himself.</p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hajime tried to accept Oikawa’s beauty, like he had accepted all other aspects of the match.</p><p>Late that night, or early the next morning depending on how you looked at it, Hajime had an epiphany. After circling around his feelings of inferiority for the better part of the night, he decided that enough was enough. If he and Oikawa didn’t match, he would damn well make them match. He would earn the man’s respect, Miyagi’s respect too, one way or another. He would be strong enough to stand beside Oikawa, head held high. Hajime didn’t expect much, but he wouldn’t give up and take everything passively either. He would fight and earn a place for himself at Oikawa’s side.</p><p>He was Crown Prince Iwaizumi Hajime, after all.</p><p>Determination thrumming through his skin, a determination to be accepted and respected, Iwaizumi didn’t even flinch when Matsukawa gave him knowing grins at his newly sleeveless wardrobe choices. And he would deny, to his dying breath, that his newly sleeveless armor had anything to do with his new arm accessory, especially when Matsukawa laughed so hard at him, tears nearly fell from his eyes.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Present</p><p>Hours had passed since he met the man, but Yahaba had yet to leave Iwaizumi’s side. He trails the prince silently as Iwaizumi organizes his men, the injured, and their supplies after the costly victory.</p><p>Hajime must admit that the omega is as competent off the battlefield, as he is on it. He doesn’t get in the way of the prince’s business nor that of his men’s, and at one point he even produces four horses one for Iwaizumi, one for Matsukawa, one for Kyoutani, and one for himself as well.</p><p>Iwaizumi thanks him, while Kyoutani just growls as the horse’s reins are placed in his hands.</p><p>In the aftermath of Shiratorizawa’s defeat, due to the combined forces of Aoba Johsai and Miyagi, Daimyo Oikawa orders his troops to fall back into Seijoh territory. Hajime is thankful that without even speaking to his partner they were presenting a united front.</p><p>“Head toward Nan’yo Pass,” he orders his men, “we’ll regroup in Seijoh.”</p><p>Time was of the essence, as any surviving Shiratorizawa soldier could have run for reinforcements. They had to move quickly, didn’t have time to haggle details, so none of the troops questioned the orders, and more importantly, none of the remaining generals protested the order or the regrouping location either.</p><p>At least not on Seijoh’s end, unfortunately he couldn’t speak for Miyagi, because as the sun sinks lower in the sky, he has yet to meet the man he’s married to.</p><p>He would be lying if he said that didn’t frustrate the shit out of him.</p><p>Matsukawa, noticing the tension in Hajime’s eyes, couldn’t or wouldn’t remove the sly smirk from his face no matter how sharply Iwaizumi elbowed him, threatening irreversible harm through body language, if he didn’t stop. He couldn’t flat out tell him to stop it though, for fear, that Yahaba would question it, and then Oikawa would know just how ridiculous Hajime was being.</p><p>Hajime should be content with his life. Grateful for the tiredness in his bones and the ache in his ribs, they only proved he was alive after all. He should not, however, be frustrated over… personal matters, especially while the army was still scrabbling to move after their near victory.</p><p>Putting his personal desires to the side, Iwaizumi longed for a way to accomplish something from this battle, something other than death and blood and a sense of failure. After a near silent discussion with General Matsukawa, ever mindful of Yahaba, he knows what to do.</p><p>He sent Kyoutani, because really who else could be trusted. Kyoutani was resilient and full of power any time of the day, and as hotheaded as he was, would get the job done.</p><p>Iwaizumi orders the young knight to take a small, quick force of fifteen to twenty men to complete their original goal, cut Shiratorizawa’s supply chain by blowing the dam. Prince Goshiki might have escaped, but the soldiers that lost their lives will not have died in vein.</p><p>Two hours after Iwaizumi issues the order and earlier than he anticipated, Kyoutani and his men streak across the field, heading toward the north, while the army heads south.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It’s a three-day journey to Nan’yo Pass in Seijoh. Their goal is to at least make it into Seijoh territory before they make their first camp, so they’re in for a long night. Seijoh and Miyagi warriors intermingle as most of the foot soldiers are dead on their feet. The priority is to move, not hold ranks. In the middle of the procession, Iwaizumi feels for his exhausted men but knows that they don’t have the luxury of time. They’ll be safer once they cross the border.</p><p>Trying to present a strong front, back straight despite the stitch in his side, at some point he really needs to wrap that rib, Iwaizumi thinks about the omega flanking him with a flanged mace attached to his back and a sword strapped to his hip, one Yahaba Shigeru.</p><p>Now, he had heard the stories of omega warriors, hell, he’s married to Oikawa Tooru, THE omega warrior. The Omega Warrior that was so good, he might have become Shogun of Miyagi had the war not begun. But hearing about Oikawa, and seeing Yahaba, a skilled omega warrior, who wielded a mace taller than he was like he exited his mother’s womb with it clutched in his hand were two different things entirely.</p><p>Seijoh wasn’t like that, omegas didn’t… It was an unspoken but still prevalent rule that omegas didn’t enter the army in Seijoh. Omegas were typically weaker than alphas and betas, and he imagined that their heats could cause complications on campaigns. Further every alpha instinct in Hajime rebelled at the thought of omegas fighting. To that instinctual piece of him, omegas were on the same plain as children, in need of protection. Culturally, Seijoh upheld these instincts as well, so omegas didn’t fight in his country.</p><p>Well, they didn’t fight in armies, though there were many stories of omegas protecting their young while the alphas were away.</p><p>Iwaizumi had thought that he had accepted who he was marrying, that he was ready to meet Oikawa. Ready to prove that he was worthy of standing by his side. However, Yahaba’s presence had shown him that he wasn’t as entirely prepared as he had thought; there was a disconnect in his brain, between Yahaba, and subsequently Oikawa’s, skill and his designation. Was he truly ready to meet an omega that probably fought as easily as Yahaba? Who probably fought better than Yahaba?</p><p><em> Could Yahaba best me? Could Oikawa,</em> Iwaizumi thought, a little unsettled. Why had this thought never occurred to him before?</p><p>A knotted mess of emotions swirled in his stomach, which he couldn’t even begin to describe. There was anxiousness of course, a confusion between what he knew and what his instincts told him, and maybe most shockingly a thread of burning desire for a man he had never met. If Matsukawa found out about the train of his thoughts, Iwaizumi would never hear the end of it.</p><p>Randomly, Hajime thought of the terms of their alliance. The terms required children, but would such warriors want children, when it would take them out of the field? Side-eyeing Yahaba, Iwaizumi couldn’t reconcile the warrior image with the image of a mother. Or with the image of an omega lover either.</p><p>These things existed in stark contrasts not in blends. Right?</p><p>But then he thought of himself. He was a warrior and a doting son. A doting son and an alpha. An alpha and a devoted prince. A devoted prince and a lover. Iwaizumi was countless other things, so it made sense for Oikawa to have different sides of himself as well, just like there were different sides to Iwaizumi.</p><p>Claiming one identity didn’t negate all the others. It was just taking Iwaizumi a minute to process the real-life representation of this notion.</p><p>And maybe, somehow, between all their different sides, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru would fit together after all.</p><p>“What’s he like,” Iwaizumi asked the omega next to him, suddenly.</p><p>Yahaba glances at him and away again quickly. “Oikawa is…,” Yahaba begins, not pretending to misunderstand Iwaizumi, “is a great Daimyo. A credit to his designation. He’s charismatic and charming.”</p><p>The admiration is clear in Yahaba’s voice, and Iwaizumi worries that his description wouldn’t be an unbiased assessment.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“But…,” Matsukawa echoes, just as curious as Iwaizumi.</p><p>“He’s not perfect, nor is he invincible,” Yahaba states lowly, for their ears only.</p><p>Iwaizumi has a fleeting thought, one that burns through his mind too stubborn to be ignored.</p><p>
  <em>Could we be invincible together?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone one has guesses for Oikawa’s brothers, PLEASE leave your guesses in the comments.  I would love to see what y’all think is going to happen!<br/>Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments; they really do make all the difference.  They leave me warm and fuzzy inside and encourage me to keep writing!! This is my first story, and I’m already living my best life with it thanks to you guys &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Myth, the Legend Oikawa Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, the campaign makes camp for the night, and Hajime is half convinced that Oikawa is a myth. He hasn’t even caught a glimpse of the man, and they’re married.</p><p>After the battle, between rushing to organize his troops, making sure all the injured were accommodated, and ensuring their supplies were transported, Iwaizumi hadn’t had a chance to worry about the man’s absence. Later that first night, he staggered into his hastily erected tent and promptly fell onto his bedroll, barely able to produce enough energy to remove his boots.</p><p>The next day, devoted solely to travel, Hajime was sure that the two, not exactly newlyweds, but new to each other partners, would run into each other at some point during eight hours of travel, if only as general to daimyo. However, it was not to be.</p><p>Iwaizumi and his men are mostly out of danger, with one more day of travel they’ll reach Nan’yo Pass. The company makes really good time, so they make camp earlier than anticipated, not wanting to get caught in the dark. With everything finally calming down for the night, Hajime is determined to meet Oikawa before the sun fully sets.</p><p>Finding Oikawa shouldn’t be that hard, since the man stayed in the gaudiest damn tent in the encampment. The flashy monstrosity was excessively large for a travelling army. It was the bright green of Miyagi, the same color on Hajime’s armband, also featuring some obnoxious white and gold embroidery visible from a distance. One simply had to wait for the thing to go up to find Daimyo Oikawa, so Iwaizumi, along with Matsukawa were going to his tent, his newly acquired shadow, Yahaba, remaining close as well.</p><p>Iwaizumi shoulders were tight with tension; flanked by his general and the omega, he was reminded of his broken rip every time he took a deep breath. Getting closer to the showy tent Iwaizumi noticed that it was embroidered with white clovers and gold leaves. He almost snorted at the ridiculousness of it, but not wanting to offend the Miyagian warrior with them, he refrained.</p><p>Matsukawa did snort.</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t look at him – lest he start laughing.</p><p>“What?” Yahaba asked.</p><p>“Oikawa-sama enjoys luxury, doesn’t he?” Matsukawa teases. “Does he even know how to rough it?”</p><p>Yahaba sputters a little, “Oikawa-sama – the Daimyo is used to the respect his station demands.”</p><p>Matsukawa did laugh then, “Don’t worry, Yahaba; we all have our vices. Me, for instance, am unable to hold polite conversations for extended periods of time, and Iwaizumi-sama here has a wicked temper.”</p><p>Iwaizumi elbows his general, wanting to interrupt anymore conversation about his vices. Turning to face Yahaba, he adds, “It’s just a good thing we’re friendly.”</p><p>Yahaba nods, considering.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s steps quicken the closer they get to the thing, a sign of his anxiousness. Before Iwaizumi can just blaze through the tent flaps to meet his fate head on, Matsukawa lengthens his strides and cuts him off. It was protocol, the Crowned Prince wasn’t supposed to enter or exit places first. As he enters, Hajime hears someone say, “Oh look a savage has entered my tent, didn’t anyone ever teach you that you should announce yourself before entering?”</p><p>“Pardon the intrusion,” Matsukawa says, the picture of courtesy. “I present to you Crowned Prince of Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi Hajime, Defender of Her Lands and Commander of Her Armies.”</p><p>Though the additional titles are unnecessary, Hajime almost applauds his general for his perfect courtesy, before he can enter the tent though, he ruins it.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue,” Matsukawa says, and Iwaizumi could have sighed, really Kindiachi was the best at this type of thing, by now though he was used to dealing with Matsukawa’s cheek – he was, unfortunately too good to get rid of.</p><p>Willing his eyes to adjust to the new lighting, Hajime smelled a floral fragrance, layered with other distinctly sweet omega scents. After smelling nothing but blood, dirt, and death for the past few days, honestly the past few months, the scent inside the tent was nothing but extraordinary, making his skin tingle pleasantly. Iwaizumi heard Matsukawa sigh softly and knew the man was thinking the same thing.</p><p>With his eyes fully adjusted, he turned his attention to the only other person in the room. Standing with his hands pressed to the table, leaning over a map was a man with bright pink hair. Well, at least, Matsukawa hadn’t insulted his husband. The pink-haired man quickly scanned the group, noting Matsukawa, with a new interest after his scathing comment, Iwaizumi, the war hammer strapped to his back and the leather band encircling his bicep, and Yahaba, entering the tent after Iwaizumi.</p><p>Stepping from around the table, the pink-haired man bowed to Iwaizumi, and ignored Matsukawa. “Iwaizumi-sama,” he said, bowing, “I am Shokan Hanamaki Takahiro, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“Where’s Oikawa?” Iwaizumi said gruffly, just wanting to meet his husband and more than a little fed up with the anxious knots in his stomach.</p><p>Hanamaki glanced at Yahaba, smirking, before meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze directly, his expression blank. “Unfortunately, our fearless leader is a little busy right now,” Hanamaki said.</p><p>“Should we try back later,” Matsukawa joked, and Iwaizumi really thinks he should muzzle him sometimes. Shokan Hanamaki smiles though, so Iwaizumi lets it slide. Matsukawa gazes intently at the pink-haired omega.</p><p>“Do you even know where your fearless leader is,” he inquired raising his thick eyebrows.</p><p>Hanamaki chuckled, “Ah, you got me, sir. I have no idea where Oikawa is at present, though I could venture a few guesses. I didn’t catch your name though, Mr. Eyebrows?”</p><p>Matsukawa startles a laugh out, “Excuse me, my dear flower,” bowing slightly. “Courtesy is not a strength of mine, to the bane of my family. I am General Matsukawa Issei,” he says.</p><p><em>My dear flower</em>, Hajime has a moment to process before Hanamaki responds.</p><p>“Ah, that’s alright I don’t expect much from savages, Mr. Eyebrows,” he snarks back, smirking.</p><p>Yahaba gasps in shock, and Hajime is a little worried that Matsukawa has just met his match.</p><p>As it were, Matsukawa returns the smirk and he mutters, “Touché.”</p><p>Yahaba’s scent takes a turn for mildly distressed for the first time since Hajime had known the man, probably fearing an international dispute. Hastily, the omega tries to gain control of the situation.</p><p>“Let’s go find him, Iwaizumi-sama, he can’t be that far from here,” Yahaba says quickly. “Or Hanamaki-san could go find him and bring him here, right Hanamaki-san?”</p><p>“Oh, Ya-chan, I’m not going anywhere with a savage in my tent,” Hanamaki returns, smile bright, scent smooth, and gaze locked on Matsukawa.</p><p>Not missing a beat, Matsukawa says, “Nor should you. In fact, I should never be left alone; I think you should volunteer to accompany me always.”</p><p>Hanamaki couldn’t restrain his laughter; it bubbles out of his mouth. Though, the distress in Yahaba’s scent was growing by the moment.</p><p>Iwaizumi was confused by the scent, everyone else’s in the tent was calm, comfortable even. He had seen Yahaba fell men twice his size two days ago, but he couldn’t handle joking between comrades? Hajime was going to say something, when Hanamaki quickly moves around the table.</p><p>“Come along, Iwaizumi-sama, Mr. Eyebrows, let’s go find the great Oikawa-sama,” sweeping across the tent he claps Yahaba across the shoulder, softly continuing in Yahaba’s ear, “and Ya-chan take a deep breath and then use your nose, the savage and I are merely joking.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, my dear flower. I have only ever uttered the truth.”</p><p>Hanamaki turns and raises a single pale pink eyebrow.</p><p>“Since I have entered the tent that is, and from now on, I will always be true to you, my flower.”</p><p>Hanamaki chuckles and shakes his head before exiting the tent.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>When they find Oikawa Tooru some twenty minutes later, he’s surrounded by alphas, both men and women, all of them wearing similar expressions of adoration.</p><p>From a distance, Iwaizumi is struck dumb by the man’s beauty. Truly the portrait didn’t do him justice nor did it even hint at the man’s actual size. Oikawa is taller than Hajime. Probably, hopefully, not as broad shouldered though. Trying to absorb the unexpected height difference, it takes him a minute to realize that Oikawa is flirting with every fucking alpha within the vicinity.</p><p>He’s shamelessly offering to spar with a beefy alpha one minute, voice full of innuendo, and then the next he’s tilting his neck to another, invitingly, exposing his mating glands for all to see.</p><p>Iwaizumi can’t keep his face smooth, never been good at it honestly. His eyebrows furrow fiercely, mouth tightening, eyes pinching, and he knows he looks like he bathes in blood but does nothing to try to change it.</p><p><em>His family is known for their infidelity</em>, his mind utters, in its whirling state. Iwaizumi is furious, beyond furious. Furious at the work of art in front of him, the fucking height difference that adds weight to Oikawa which would affect any sparring match they might have, and Oikawa’s fucking shitty personality.</p><p><em>I didn’t even get a chance</em>, Iwaizumi thinks harshly. <em>He didn’t even give us a chance.</em> Anger and hurt solidifying into a pit in his stomach.</p><p><em>Oikawa had already dismissed me before we met</em>, the leather band on his arm burns, and Iwaizumi wants to rip it off and chuck it in the asshole’s face.</p><p>A desperate part of Iwaizumi, the responsible Prince of Seijoh part of him, tells him to keep his damn mouth shut and his scent under fucking control, even if he can’t keep his face entirely smooth. His scent – though spiking – has yet to give away his emotional state. However, the responsible part of his brain is rapidly shrinking as a blanket of irritation and hurt takes its place.</p><p>Thankfully, Matsukawa’s familiar scent spiking calms him and brings the Crown Prince Iwaizumi back to the forefront of his mind. Iwaizumi can then keep his frustration and anger from permeating the air, so their scent spikes are more of a declaration than anything else. We are here, their scents say.</p><p>Iwaizumi can tell the exact moment Oikawa catches their scents because his entire back stiffens. His guarded eyes become even more so, and he doesn’t glance at them immediately. <em>Ah,</em> Iwaizumi thinks, <em>he really resents our marriage, doesn’t he?</em></p><p>About a minute after Oikawa’s back stiffens, he does glance up. Meets Iwaizumi’s eyes, and Iwaizumi’s heart fucking stops because damn the asshole does have pretty eyes though. Oikawa lifts a hand in the air to wave, plasters a fake-ass smile on his face, and shouts “Iwa-chan” in the space between them.</p><p><em>What the fuck</em>, Iwaizumi thinks, and he can practically hear Matsukawa laughing at him, but his face is stone. Maybe he doesn’t want to laugh at all, Hajime knows he doesn’t.</p><p>Oikawa abandons the alphas surrounding him to a chorus of protests and doesn’t stop moving until he’s right in front of Hajime. Still completely off kilter because Iwa-chan, really, and this fucking height difference pisses him off; Oikawa takes his hand. Oikawa takes his hand, palm to palm. What the fuck? Iwaizumi is at a complete loss. “Sorry, ladies and gentlemen,” Oikawa doesn’t look apologetic at all. “This is my alpha, my partner, the Crown Prince of Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi Hajime.”</p><p>Hajime is silently screaming because WHAT THE FUCK. His brain stopped being able to process anything properly after Iwa-chan. Looking at the surrounding alphas, he sees some of them sizing him up, the others gazing at him in disappointment.</p><p>Hajime’s instinctual brain clicks on, savagely, and he steps in front of Oikawa, pulling the man behind him, staring down the alphas that think they can challenge him and live. After some glaring, the alphas disperse.</p><p>“Oh, Great Oikawa-sama, I do believe that’s the fastest you’ve ever parted from your scores of admirers,” Hanamaki states, eyes crinkling in barely suppressed mirth.</p><p>Still holding Iwaizumi’s hand, Oikawa surveys their group made of Hanamaki, Yahaba, and Matsukawa. “Dear Makki, shut up. Oh, and Ya-chan thank you for being my favorite and following all my instructions. You’re so dependable,” Oikawa trills.</p><p>Yahaba blushes to the roots of his hair and mutters a small but pleased “Thank you, Oikawa-sama.”</p><p>“Mr. Eyebrows here, is General Matsukawa Issei,” Hanamaki interjects, and Matsukawa tries to execute a proper bow, it’s kind of ridiculous, and Hajime is happy that he’s not the only one who feels upside down.</p><p>Hand-in-hand Oikawa leads a dazed and confused Hajime back toward the gaudiest tent imaginable. Hajime is trying to get his head back. Instinct wants to take over, which would probably be a bad thing. He’s not really sure.</p><p>All he knows is that nothing that Oikawa has said to him seems… true. Iwaizumi has been in court politics since he was born; he knows a fake smile from a real one. He can catch true intentions in people’s eyes.</p><p>Oikawa fairly drips in falseness. Hajime had caught some truth while the man was talking to Hanamaki and Yahaba, but to him and every other alpha, his eyes glows with a false light, and his smile curls with insincerity.</p><p>Brows furrowed, shoulders hunching, Hajime realizes that he was not prepared for this at all. Not prepared at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All that time preparing and Iwa-chan wasn't ready. To be fair though, could anyone be ready for Oikawa Tooru? </p><p>Thank you for all your support! Please continue to leave kudos and comments, they're everything! Also, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, the good, the bad, and the in-between.  Plus some aspects of the story are still up in the air, so if you have any ideas please share them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the flashy tent with his fake-ass husband beside him, Hajime decides that his first course of action should be to disentangle himself. Distance would give him a chance to get his head on straight. Probably.</p><p>He awkwardly removes his hand from his husband’s and takes a few steps around the table, pretending to study the map on it. In reality, Hajime wants to lessen the smell of flowers in his nose and the effect of Oikawa’s skin against his own.</p><p>He’s under no delusions; he’s a mess of confused and whirling thoughts, and his side aches from the subtle deep breaths he’s been taking. Crossing his arms casually against his chest, he leaves the palm to the hand underneath his armpit open – pressing against his ribcage – to offer some relief to the dull ache there. He should have gotten that checked out at some point, and somehow, a voice of reason in the back of his mind makes a mental note to get that taken care of before he retires for the night.</p><p>All the rest of his brain remains a muddled mess though.</p><p>It doesn’t help that Oikawa follows him across the room either. “You look grumpy, Iwa-chan,” the turd says. Well, anger was his default in times of peril, thank you so much.</p><p>When Iwaizumi just glowers at the man, he turns toward Yahaba and says, “Ya-chan, please fetch Akimiya. Bring him here directly.”</p><p>Hajime notices Hanamaki shoot his Daimyo a quick glance at the order, but he makes no comment.</p><p>Yahaba doesn’t question the order either, his face as smooth as that day on the battlefield. “Of course, Oikawa-sama,” bowing swiftly before he exits the tent.</p><p>With Yahaba gone, the tent contains only the four of them, Hanamaki and Oikawa along with Matsukawa and himself. There were multiple tables and scrolls in the large space, but also enough room to comfortably hold six other people. Apparently Akimiya was coming, but who knew who that was and if Oikawa would send for any others.</p><p>Hajime briefly wonders if he should send for some of his men as well, but then quickly shoots that idea down. Despite their daimyo’s shitty personality, Miyagi is their ally.</p><p>Oikawa takes a seat at the head of the map table, and for a single second, looks like the Daimyo Hajime expected, respectable and regal, his strong posture hinting at a true potential to become the first omega Shogun of Miyagi.</p><p>Then he opens his mouth.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, Makki, and Mattsun, please have a seat. We should discuss our next course of action,” Oikawa says.</p><p>The sentiment is right, but the nicknames are ridiculous.</p><p>“What the fuck is a Mattsun?” Matsukawa mutters under his breath, approaching the table.</p><p>Hanamaki chuckles. Hajime, himself, is a little pleased that he isn’t the only one getting a stupid nickname. Matsukawa’s discomfort, their dual suffering, rights Hajime’s mind, makes it easier to focus on the other problems. Honestly, as much as they dislike them, they shouldn’t address the nickname thing; fighting over every little thing is a sure-fire way to make sure nothing ever gets done. He’ll save his disagreements for the big issues.</p><p>Iwaizumi takes a seat at the square table in the center of the tent, the one where a large map of the area and various figurines representing the different parties at play rests. Not really caring where he sits, Hajime feels relief about discussing their future course of action. War plans make sense, unlike his personal life.</p><p>“Will Nan’yo Pass be able to maintain our company for a month?” Oikawa asks, folding his hands primly, glancing between the Seijoh men, the picture of business.</p><p>Iwaizumi can’t help but notice that his fingers are bare.</p><p>“A month?” Matsukawa asks incredulously. “Why would we stay there for a month?”</p><p>Hanamaki takes a scroll from a table in the far-left corner of the tent and tosses it to Matsukawa, who hands it immediately to Iwaizumi. “Several reasons, actually. One of which happens to be the weather,” the pink-haired man says.</p><p>Iwaizumi unrolls the parchment, looking it over. His frown deepens before he passes it to Matsukawa. The enchanted weather report is pretty damning, predicting heavy rains in the next fortnight.</p><p>“What are the other reasons?” he asks looking at his husband, noting his serious expression.</p><p>“I want to wait for the other Miyagi troops to get into position,” Oikawa says. “My brothers have been sent to secure other alliances, and if we attack now, not only will the weather be against us, but so will the numbers.”</p><p>Iwaizumi knew about the numbers.</p><p>“No, Nan’yo Pass could maintain an army this size for about a week, maybe ten days at most,” Iwaizumi says, “However, Matsukawa’s ancestral home is about a four days march from the Pass.”</p><p>Iwaizumi glances at his general, “It could maintain an army of this size, correct?”</p><p>Matsukawa nods, “The problem’s not the food, it’s the location,” he adds. “If Shiratorizawa tries to make moves at the boarder were about a week away.”</p><p>“I don’t think we have much choice,” Hanamaki says. “We can’t let the soldiers starve for a month on limited rations, we need to be in top shape for a confrontation with Ushijima.”</p><p>“Do you have confirmed information about his location?” Iwaizumi asks.</p><p>“We do. Dear Ushiwaka is in Inarizaki,” Oikawa’s voice was flat. “An alliance is expected to be finalized in the next couple days.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>It was deafening.</p><p>Iwaizumi sits back in his chair. An alliance with Inarizaki didn’t just bring in that nation, it also brought in Kamomedai. Inarizaki was a sea-fearing people, there navy was impeccable, and Kamomedai was an epicenter of trade. The two had one of the closest alliances around. With Kamomedai’s wealth, Inarizaki’s sea force, combined with Shiratorizawa’s prowess on land battles, they were royally fucked.</p><p>“Fuck,” Matsukawa voiced the thing the were all thinking.</p><p>“We need more allies,” Iwaizumi said grimly, there was no other option. The combined forces of Seijoh and Miyagi couldn’t fight back Shiratorizawa plus Inarizaki and Kamomedai. They would have struggled against just Shiratorizawa.</p><p>“We came to the same conclusion, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa takes a clover from the territory marked Miyagi and moves it south, “Which is why one of my brothers will be seeking aid from our allies in Karasuno,” Iwaizumi nods glad that the plans are already in motions and already calculating the added forces.</p><p>Miyagi and Karasuno had been allies for a long time; it wouldn’t take much to bring them into the fold.</p><p>“And my other brother will be forging a new alliance, here,” Oikawa says taking a clover and moves it even further south than Karasuno.</p><p>Matsukawa has the nerve to snort. “Yeah, good luck with that,” he adds derisively, “We tried to maintain an alliance with them when their Queen came of age, and they weren’t interested.”</p><p>“Be that as it may,” Hanamaki says, “their Queen won’t have the luxury of staying aloof and neutral on this.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked from the map to the daimyo. “You trust your brothers?” he asks his husband.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nods and hopes that it’ll be enough.</p><p>Focusing on the now, however, “The bulk of our forces should make for Matsukawa’s land after a couple days of rest at the Pass. Those injured and another fighting force should remain though. That way we can leave a force closer to the boarder in case of trouble. It is possible, we could even use the Pass as bait to draw Shiratorizawa out. If they lay siege, we could come up behind them to relieve the soldiers in the Pass,” Iwaizumi suggests.</p><p>“Oh, I like it, Iwa-chan, very devious indeed,” Oikawa agrees.</p><p>Just then, Yahaba announces himself from outside the tent, and Oikawa gives him leave to enter.</p><p>The man who enters beside Yahaba has a round face and a tuff of hair jutting from his forehead in three distinct peaks; Hajime is a little amazed by Miyagi’s dedication to their clover motif, and he elbows Matsukawa preemptively.</p><p>He’s scentless, which is odd, and at Hanamaki’s prompting he stutteringly introduces himself as Akimiya Noboru, a field medic. Hajime is momentarily confused before Oikawa says, “Akiki, would you be so kind as to look over my husband? I believe he has a cracked rib or two.”</p><p>Hajime whips his head around at the speed of light to look at Oikawa, because was the man clairvoyant? Matsukawa hadn’t even known he was injured, and the general had known him all his life.</p><p>Oikawa returned his gaze and said “You shouldn’t have let it go so long, Iwa-chan. You must take care of yourself when you can. You never know what can happen in times of war.” He actually wags a finger at him.</p><p>Iwaizumi wants to hit something. “I was going to have it looked at later tonight.”</p><p>“Well now, you can have it looked at now,” Oikawa stands, “We’ll leave Makki and Mattsun to sparse out the travel details, Ya-chan can go get some rest, and you and I and Akiki will go get that rib taken care of.”</p><p>Coming to stand in front of Hajime – Hajime looking up at him because of the fucking height difference – Oikawa takes his hand, makes direct eye contact, and with nothing but sincerity says “Iwa-chan and I are family now; we have to look after one another.”</p><p>The words sear themselves onto Hajime’s heart, he feels the tops of his ears redden, and still holding Oikawa’s hand, stomps out of the tent.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________<br/><br/></p><p>Before Hajime can make a fool of himself by leading them in the complete opposite direction, Oikawa smoothly pulls him to a different, but no less ostentatious tent next to the one they just exited. They were accompanied by clover head, so hopefully once inside Iwaizumi can get his rib checked and then go sleep for the next 30 years. Maybe at 50, he’ll be better equipped to handle a sincere Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>Hajime has his own doubts though because the next tent they enter is obviously the one Oikawa sleeps in, there’s a huge-ass cot, covered in silk and furs, right in the middle of the circular tent. He has half a second to wonder about how the army can cart enough luxury for their Daimyo, before the field medic stammers out a request for Hajime to remove his chest plate armor.</p><p>Hajime’s hands begin the familiar motions without much thought before Oikawa’s hands swat his away to do it for him. With little other option, he clenches his fists at his sides, and stares straight ahead.</p><p>Once Aki... whatever, Hajime forgot the man’s name but refuses to use Oikawa’s nickname for him. Once clover head begins the actual examination, his stammer stops all together, and he traces runes onto Hajime’s skin like he was born to do it. He was clearly capable. Soon Hajime feels coolness seep into his side, easing the ache there, and the field medic hands several square patches to Hajime instructing him to use the cooling squares three times a day and send for him when he ran out. The whole thing doesn’t take that long, and Hajime is ashamed that he didn’t make time for this earlier.</p><p>Oikawa stares at him for the entire examination, both of them standing on a plush Fukurodani rug. He tries to focus on the fact that Oikawa brought an imported rug on a war campaign but cannot help but notice the omega’s eyes on him instead.</p><p>When the field medic departs, after being thanked genuinely by both parties, Hajime realizes that this is the first time he’s been alone with his partner, ever. He doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>Oikawa though has no such trouble. “Sit down, Iwa-chan. We have things we need to discuss.”</p><p>In addition to the rug and the huge cot, Oikawa has several wooden folding chairs, littered throughout the tent. Iwaizumi chooses the one closest to him and sits down cautiously.</p><p>In the roughly two to three hours that he’s known the man, Oikawa had been nothing but one contradiction after the other. Using childish nicknames one minute, and outlining solid war plans the next. Flirting with every alpha other then his partner, but then calling Hajime family. Most concerning to Hajime though was the way Oikawa bounced between insincerity and sincerity. Sorting out the true Oikawa Tooru from the fake one would be a study in focus and patience. But what had Hajime vowed before he met the man?</p><p>To face everything head on.</p><p>“Yes, I believe we do.”</p><p>Oikawa just nods his head, leans his elbows on his knees, and says “We need to sleep together tonight.”</p><p>What. The. Absolute. Fuck?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffy! Please remember that this is a slow-burn, so don't get your hopes up lol.  The next chapter will be a tiny heart-to-heart! Yay! (Only if Oikawa behaves though. He has a mind of his own, I swear). </p><p>I love comments and kudos! Please feel free to share any thoughts or questions/comments/ concerns you may have.<br/>Some of you have guessed Oikawa's brothers, (which ah thanks for the guesses &lt;3) that's a secret I'm trying to hold close to my chest. It will be revealed when it needs to be.  ;P  But I love to see y'alls guesses, so keep them coming.  </p><p>My school is currently on a break rn, and I can't go back to work for a little bit. So I'm going to try to make as much progress as I can in the next coming days! Look forward to it! </p><p>Also, I think of Seijoh as traditional knights, with lords and kings, and Miyagi is more of a traditional Japanese army, hence the differing titles (i.e. Daimyo etc.)<br/>Also, also, please welcome the decision to include some magic~~  I was on the fence about this, but decided that magic could serve the same purpose that surpressants and other drugs do in other A/B/O fics. Like I needed a way to explain how Oikawa, Yahaba, and Hanamaki only have heats sometimes and a way to explain Iwa-chan's ability to regulate emotions from his scent, so magic it is! Let me know what y'all think! </p><p>Thanks! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Something Fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternatively, titled: These War Heroes are Starving for Touch and Affection</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chocolate brown eyes stare at him calmly, as if this shithead hadn’t just thrown Hajime’s life off axis, again, with his casual statement.</p><p>“We need to sleep together tonight,” he had said as cool and calm as the runes on Hajime’s skin had been just moments earlier.</p><p>Hajime’s heart was stuttering because yes, he had known sex was a part of marriage, but he was not mentally prepared to consummate the marriage in a tent, where listening ears were privy to every sound made inside. As royalty, people were intensely curious about him and his actions, and Oikawa seemed popular as well as royal. There was no way they could consummate their marriage in this tent without every soldier in this damn campaign knowing every single sound made between the two of them.</p><p>Hajime couldn’t keep his face smooth, his eyebrows furrowing in their default expression, indicating his inner turmoil. When he thought about the consummation, he had been hoping for a real bed and firm walls, at least. And if he was particularly lucky, the room in question would be warded against releasing sound, effectively making it soundproof.</p><p>His ideal was not a flashy tent in the middle of a war campaign.</p><p>“I am not fucking you in this tent,” Iwaizumi says, after a period of silence.</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes take on an almost inhuman glint before he quickly plasters a fake smile on his face, “Ah, but Iwa-chan, I didn’t ask for you to fuck me in this tent. I asked for you to sleep with me.”</p><p>Hajime felt like his normally functioning brain had been replaced with clovers, very offended, angry clovers. This man, his husband, had the shittiest personality. At the end of his rope, tired of the games, Iwaizumi says, “Cut the bullshit, Oikawa. Speak plainly.”</p><p>The fake smile melts off the Daimyo’s face, and he sits back in his wooden chair crossing his legs with an imperious look. Hajime hates it. “Fine.” Oikawa’s tone deadly serious, as he says, “We are at war and don’t have the luxury of ignoring each other. We need to present a united front. We need to smell like each other. And one of the best ways to do this is to share a bed.”</p><p>Hajime finally understands but before he can agree, Oikawa continues, “It doesn’t matter if you want to fuck me or not, or if you like me or not, it has never mattered for either of us. We must put all our personal feelings behind us and present a united front.”</p><p>“Don’t put words in my mouth, Shittykawa.” Oikawa seems nonplussed by the nickname; though he says nothing, his eyes widen. Hajime is a little shocked by his outburst, but he can’t let this turd get confused.</p><p>Taking a minute, Hajime sorts through the thoughts in his brain. One of them needs to be completely honest, and if it’s not going to be Oikawa, it must be him. Honestly half of the reason he’s so off balanced is because he’s never been so physically attracted to another person. The other is the fact that his husband is a walking contradiction.</p><p>It’s been a rough adjustment period.</p><p>“I’ll sleep with you in here then,” Hajime agrees, “since your too much of a prissy to bunk with me.”</p><p>Oikawa squawks in indignation, but Hajime cuts him off, “Don’t bother denying it, Oikawa, even your armor is bound with silk.”</p><p>“I’ll have you know, Iwa-chan, that silk is a perfectly adequate material to bind armor with. It works- “</p><p>“Of course, Shittykawa. Regardless, I’ll sleep in here. Also, we should probably set some ground rules in order to maintain a united front.”</p><p>“What kind of ground rules?” Oikawa’s eyes were guarded, voice suspicious.</p><p>“Well, being united is the main thing, right? So rule number one, no public disagreements. We’ll back each other in public, and if either of us have a problem will bring it up in private.”</p><p>“That sounds fair.”</p><p>“No need to sound so constipated, Shittykawa.”</p><p>“Rude, Iwa-chan! Rude!” Oikawa’s face was flushed with anger, and Hajime had never seen a lovelier shade of red in his life. He might have discovered a new favored pastime.</p><p>“What would you add, Oikawa?”</p><p>His face turned thoughtful, though the angry red flush had yet to fully dissipate. “I think, until we know each other’s customs better, if there is ever a dispute between our men, you should discipline Seijoh, and I should handle Miyagi.”</p><p>“I think that’s fair.”</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>After their discussion, Hajime had left Oikawa’s splendor to check on his men, collect his things, and eat some dinner.</p><p>At some point during his nightly activities, he sees Matsukawa across the camp, and wanting to review the points Matsukawa had made in his earlier meeting with Hanamaki, calls his general’s name. His general stops moving but doesn’t turn toward him. Confused, the prince calls his name again, walking quickly toward the man. Matsukawa twitches, but still doesn’t turn around. Finally reaching him, Hajime places a hand on the man’s shoulder and says for the third time, “Matsukawa?”</p><p>His general turns around quickly, bewildered eyes meeting the confused eyes of his prince, and says, “Iwaizumi-sama, who am I?”</p><p>“What?” Iwaizumi is equally as bewildered as the man in front of him seems.</p><p>Throwing both hands on the prince’s shoulders, shaking him a little, Matsukawa, as serious as the plague, says, “Am I Matsukawa or Mattsun? I hardly know anymore.”</p><p>“Who am I, Iwaizumi-sama?” his top-tiered general whisper-yells directly into Hajime’s face.</p><p>Iwaizumi nails the man in the stomach because really, he doesn’t have time for this shit.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Especially when Mattsun sounded a hell of a lot better than Iwa-chan.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>When Hajime returns to the tent later that night, Oikawa Tooru is not there.</p><p><em>Of course, the shithead wouldn’t be here to share this discomfort</em>, Hajime thinks. He’ll sail in here after Hajime has a small meltdown in the tent and rebuff Hajime for being so uptight about such things. Probably.</p><p>Hajime suspected that his husband didn’t liked not being in complete control of any given situation. The way he maneuvered the people around him, bespoke a position of power, yes, but also a desire of control through any means necessary.</p><p>In this situation, this personal situation, there was no way Oikawa could control everything. He didn’t know Hajime well enough to manipulate him and couldn’t outright command him, they were basically political equals, so he was avoiding it. Well, at least, that was what Hajime thought, he hadn’t known the man long enough to pass any verdicts though, but he still had he’s suspicions about his husband’s character.</p><p>Pacing the tent though wasn’t helping anyone, and short of hunting Oikawa down and dragging him back here to get some rest, Iwaizumi didn’t know how to solve this problem. Plus, if it was a control thing, he didn’t want to corner the man; he would come back to the tent in his own time.</p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>It had been his idea initially anyway, so he should come back at some point.</p><p>Feeling a lot awkward about it, Hajime decides that he’s overthought this enough, thinks fuck it, and collapses onto Oikawa’s snooty cot.</p><p>The furs he understands, the silks he doesn’t, but he climbs in anyway. If Hajime were being completely honest, the cot is the most comfortable thing he’s slept on in ten weeks, and he’s spends roughly ten minutes stressing about Oikawa and sharing the bed with him, when exhaustion engulfs him, the comfort of the mattress lulling him into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>Sometime later he feels the mattress move, and somehow his grogginess prevents complete awareness.</p><p>Oikawa is a stiff board beside him though. The smell of flowers is stronger now, hinting at an underlying stress, which Hajime’s sleep addled mind doesn’t register. Not coherent in the slightest, Hajime’s brain just offers of up thoughts of <em>no good</em> and <em>share scent</em>. So, Hajime turns on his side and slides his arm around Oikawa’s waist, not hearing the quiet gasp the man makes at the touch. Using a slight burst of strength, Hajime yanks the man to his side and pulls him closer. When Oikawa’s bottom is pressed snuggly into Hajime’s crotch, the shorter man worms his hand underneath Oikawa’s head and across his chest, pulling at him again so that Oikawa’s back is firmly against his own.</p><p>They’re flushed, back to chest, bottom to hip, and thighs to thighs.</p><p>Oikawa’s longer legs stick out a little further than Hajime’s, but neither notices. Hajime doesn’t because sleep still fogs his brain, and Oikawa doesn’t because he’s close to tears.</p><p>He’s having a slight breakdown, in a strangely good way. His instincts, which Oikawa largely ignores or denies, are absolutely withering in pleasure. </p><p>It’s the first time in his life he’s been held this tightly.</p><p>It’s the first time in his life he’s been the small spoon.</p><p>When Hajime wraps his arms impossibly tighter around him, Oikawa can’t hold in a slight whimper. The omega in him trembling out through his voice. He squeezes his eyes shut and clutches at the furs and silks in front of him just for something to hold on to.</p><p>The warmth at his back is beyond comforting, but also a form of physicality that he’s not used to, one that he wasn’t prepared to like so much. His instincts vibrate fiercely in a marrow-deep satisfaction, and it’s almost too much for him. </p><p>He’s about two deep breaths from becoming a whimpering mess, in this stranger’s, in his husband’s arms, but he doesn’t want to ruin something so fragile. So he bites his lip, clutches the blankets to his chest more securely, and shoves his omega instincts back down where they belong, deep in his psyche. He’s not completely successful, but he doesn’t become a complete mewling omega mess in a war tent. </p><p>Sometime, later, he doesn’t really know when, Tooru falls into a deep sleep, calmed by the strong arms and the comforting scent of his husband surrounding him.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Waking in the morning is awkward, mainly because Hajime does not remember Oikawa getting into bed with him last night. Waking to find the man flushed against him causes a little panic to bloom in his chest at their close contact. Thank fuck they’re both fully clothed but, shit, the arm underneath the man is painfully tingly, like it might fall off at any moment.</p><p>A sleeping Oikawa is a fucking treasure of soft lines and quiet puffs of air though, so Hajime tries to settle his racing heart and ignore his tingly arm. He enjoys a few glorious minutes of shared scents and close contact, before he notices a cord resting against the man’s scent glands. Shifting his head back a little, Hajime places the object as a golden chain encircling the man’s neck. Curious about what jewelry Oikawa wears to bed, Hajime slowly lifts his head to see if there’s anything attached to it.</p><p>It’s the ring.</p><p>It’s the ring.</p><p>The ring Hajime had sent to the Daimyo as a token during their proxy marriage.</p><p>It’s around his neck, close to his heart.</p><p>And Hajime, the strong, alpha Crown Prince of Seijoh, fucking melts.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Hajime is drifting, drenched in comfort and satisfaction unlike anything he’s ever known. Definitely, unlike anything he’s experienced since the war with Shiratorizawa started. He knows it could get better to, he could slide his hand up and down Oikawa’s side or mouth at the scent glands around his neck, but Hajime refrains, scared to push something so fragile past its breaking point.</p><p>Hajime decides instead to bask in the comfort and warmth and is quietly enjoying himself when Oikawa has to go and ruin it.</p><p><em>Ah, Shittykawa, why?</em> Hajime thinks.</p><p>In sleep, Oikawa had begun to shift his hips, and if he didn’t stop soon, Hajime feared this fragile thing between them would shatter.</p><p>As gently as possible, Hajime distances himself from Oikawa and smoothly slides his tingly arm from under the man’s head. Oikawa whimpers a little at the loss of contact, and everything in Hajime rejoices at that sound and its potential meaning.</p><p>Dressing as quietly as possible, Hajime tries to wipe the smile off his face before he faces his men, and they give him shit about it. Today was off to a great start already.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It was beyond frustrating.</p><p>Shittykawa wouldn’t really meet his eyes. Their combined forces had begun their last day of travel to the Pass, and though they rode next to each other, Oikawa wouldn’t make eye contact.</p><p>Hajime suspected the man was embarrassed but couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. Yeah, the whole sharing a bed with an almost stranger thing was awkward, but they were partners. Married, bound till death, if they couldn’t share a bed together without censure then who could?</p><p>Jeez, Hajime was glad he didn’t fuck him in that tent because this embarrassment would be nothing compared to that embarrassment. If Oikawa couldn’t handle a little cuddling, then he would never be able to handle an entire army hearing him moan.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Despite his husband’s lack of eye contact though, Hajime was still in a great mood, probably due to how well he slept last night.</p><p>Matsukawa, seemingly having recovered from yesterday’s identity crisis, kept waggling his massive eyebrows at him. Doing the only sensible thing, Iwaizumi threatens to rip off said eyebrows and shove them up his general’s ass, which miracle of miracles, prompts Oikawa to face him, his face full of surprised laughter. Hanamaki, too, laughs so hard he says he might pee himself, which is a little concerning to Iwaizumi, until Oikawa cackling, even harder now at the expression on Hajime’s face, has to gasp out, “He’s not actually going to pee himself, Iwa-chan; it’s just a saying in Miyagi.”</p><p>Iwaizumi doesn’t understand how the phrase you’re going to pee yourself should be a saying anywhere, but all in all, he’s the happiest he’s been in a long time and hopeful for the future.</p><p>So, of course, something awful had to throw a wrench in a perfectly good day.</p><p>And he can’t even blame Shittykawa because its one of his own fucking men.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things Hajime can’t handle: a sincere Oikawa Tooru</p><p>Things Tooru can’t handle: nonsexual, physical affection</p><p>It’s one-for-one people, stay tuned for more things these dorks can’t handle. </p><p>Also, my demi-ass struggles to write attraction so sorry Hajime isn’t showing the attraction as much as saying it. I’m working on it.   ;P</p><p>Also, also, we got our first look into Oikawa's head and poor Tooru; he’s just as unprepared for Hajime as Hajime is for him.  Get f*cking rekt – both of you!</p><p>Also, also, also, Japanese armor, is made of scales and is connected by silk lace!<br/>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_armour </p><p>Also X4, the Miyagi Prefecture flag, is actually a clover on a green background. https://www.crwflags.com/fotw/flags/jp-04.html<br/>(I mentioned this in a comment but wanted to talk about it in the notes because I think its v cool. And explains why clovers have appeared in every chapter so far…)</p><p>Can't thank everyone enough for their comments and kudos! I treasure each one! If you think my writing could be better in some way, please let me know. As always, if you have any questions/ concerns, let a girl know. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SH*T GOES DOWN. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the road to the Pass, a ragged looking Kyoutani appears astride a sweat drenched horse, during one of their resting stops. Oikawa had disappeared to poop or something, but Hajime and Matsukawa were sharing some dried meat and cheese before they continued the last leg of the journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is done,” the young man announces, “the dam is broken,” a smug smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must have ridden hard to make the time he did, but Iwaizumi was grateful. The successful report just added to the lightness of the day; Hajime had learned long ago that good days were to be treasured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, taking in the sneer Kyoutani aimed at Yahaba, who was near an uninterested Hanamaki, he knew he now had other worries on his plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, General Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi said sharply, “I expect a full report tomorrow, once we are comfortably in the Pass, unless there is anything of importance I need to know now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoutani shook his head, reporting no injuries or casualties from his squad, so Iwaizumi sends the man to cool down his horse and take a breather for himself, extending the break for an extra fifteen minutes so that Kyoutani and his squad could travel with the rest of the company. This way, they’ll all reach the Pass together.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Nan’yo Pass is held by one Jingo Fukiage. The Pass isn’t the largest territory nor the grandest, but Hajime remembers the young lord from council meetings in the capital. He remembers a stoic but good man. When the army enters the Pass, Lord Fukiage doesn’t send questions or make any complaints; he simply opens the village gates, welcoming them with open arms.</p>
<p>“Tell me about this lord, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa demands as they approach his castle from the village boundary line.</p>
<p>“He’s a good man,” Iwaizumi says, content to leave it at that, but Oikawa presses.</p>
<p>“Tell me more, Iwa-chan. Mattsun help me out here. I’m assuming he’s an alpha, yes? Seijoh has some interesting laws about omega inheritance, so his ownership of the land means he’s either an alpha or beta, right? But is he too old or too young to join your campaign?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi quickly cuts Oikawa off, shooting his general a quelling look; “He’s sent the necessary men, Oikawa. He’s done more than enough for Seijoh.”</p>
<p>Oikawa looks like he wants to press for more information; something in Hajime’s eyes stop him though, and he asks no more questions. Hajime has the sense to know that he will probably be bombarded with them later, when they’re in private.</p>
<p>Sighing with a slight curve to his lips, Hajime spurs his horse forward quickly to complete the last leg of the journey to Lord Fukiage’s holdings.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>When they do meet Jingo Fukiage, the lord and his household to the Crown Prince and his, Oikawa takes one look at the seated lord and plasters a very charming, extremely fake smile on his face, thanking the man for his hospitality.</p>
<p>Lord Fukiage has a long oval face with slanted eyebrows over tan skin, and broad shoulders that bespeak a height that will never be accurately measured against that of others, for the alpha couldn’t stand.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi doesn’t remember all the details, just knows that Fukiage had been loyal to his father, and at a young age had cross swords with an opponent, and though he escaped with his life, he’d lost the use of his legs.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The dinner they share together that night is pleasant and lively, which is a nice change of pace for Hajime.</p>
<p>Crown Prince Iwaizumi Hajime is known for being infallibly polite and for doing his duty. He’s seen as strong and dependable, admired and respected by his men, an alpha’s alpha; however, he does not have a talent for making polite conversation. Small talk is not his forte, and dinner parties tend to be more painful then anything else.</p>
<p>Oikawa, though.</p>
<p>Oikawa fairly sparkles in this setting.</p>
<p>Of course, Oikawa’s smile is mainly fake, but there’s something in his eyes that shimmer with all the attention he’s receiving.</p>
<p>He flirts shamelessly with Lord Fukiage, complementing his broad shoulders, making the man’s neck flush a little. Oikawa also says that the lord’s alpha daughter has hair that “looks as soft as satin, the color of sunshine,” and like father, like daughter, the twelve-year-old’s face blotches at the direct complement. Only the lord’s omega husband seems immune to the blushing, though not for Oikawa’s lack of trying.</p>
<p>When Oikawa reaches for the omega’s hand – complements his lovely home, well-mannered daughter, and enchanting eyes – all the while running his thumb up and down the man’s knuckles and the man still doesn’t blush, Hanamaki makes it his sole mission in life to get a blush on the other man’s face before the night ends.</p>
<p>After several attempts throughout the night, ranging from Oikawa casually blowing into the poor man’s ear to Hanamaki drunkenly planting himself in the omega’s lap, Matsukawa claims the victory for himself, when he convinces Lord Fukiage to accompany him in a song. The minute the broad-shouldered man starts singing a pleased flush fixes itself on his husband’s face.</p>
<p>Over the course of the night, the dining room becomes a bubble of laughter and good-will far away from the troubles of war. Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’s laughed this much in recent memory, and at some point, in the night, Oikawa’s fake smiles melt into true ones, and its then that Hajime knows he will remember this night for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>And right before the parties depart to get some sleep, Oikawa stands in the spacious room, raises his last pint of ale, and vows to defeat Shiratorizawa and restore Miyagi’s and Seijoh’s honor.</p>
<p>Not one person in that room doubts him.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are given a guest room in Lord Fukiage’s home. They are organizing their belongings, pleasantly ignoring the single mattress they’ll share later, when Oikawa’s shitty personality rears its ugly head.</p>
<p>“They were such nice people, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa trills, “but if I ever can’t walk just kill me, okay?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi goes from pleasantly bubbling in contentment to actual anger in a single second, because this asshole is serious.</p>
<p>“Don’t be an ass, Shittykawa,” Hajime fairly snarls, “Just because some people need more help then others it doesn’t mean their lives aren’t valuable.”</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan – “</p>
<p>“No, Asskawa. I will fucking hit you.”</p>
<p>Before Iwaizumi has to make good on his threat though, because Oikawa doesn’t look like he’s going to drop it, there’s a sudden knock on the guest room door.</p>
<p>Answering it, Iwaizumi takes one look at Matsukawa’s grim face and knows that sleep won’t come quick or easy tonight.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>After Iwaizumi and his family had finalized their treaty with Miyagi, after Hajime had married an omega warrior by proxy, he had implemented some preemptive policies with his men. Some of his orders were fairly general: Seijoh and Miyagi men are equal; treat their men like you would your own. His other orders were more specific, pertaining to the future presence of omegas in their army through Miyagi’s forces.</p>
<p>No one could touch anyone else without their permission.</p>
<p>Basically, keep your fucking hands to yourself, or risk life and limb.</p>
<p>Usually, Seijoh knew better than to test Iwaizumi-sama’s orders.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Kindaichi had found them, thank goodness. If he hadn’t, they would be dealing with rape rather than sexual assault, which small and insignificant as it may be to the victim Yuki, a mercy was a mercy.</p>
<p>“Lord Kindaichi and his family’s knight, Kunimi, were on patrol duty tonight, where they caught the Seijoh alpha in a compromising position over the Miyagi omega. After diffusing the situation, apprehending the culprit, and ensuring the other’s safety, Lord Kindaichi reported the incident to me, his commanding officer,” General Matsukawa Issei said, strictly business.  </p>
<p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa had redressed in their formal attire efficiently, quickly joining Matsukawa in the hallway.</p>
<p>“The Seijoh alpha involved is of royal blood, Iwaizumi-sama, so to avoid any complications, I came to you directly,” Matsukawa added, grimly.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” Iwaizumi asked, his mind eerily quiet.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a rough hand at Iwaizumi’s shoulder wrenches him around, and he’s staring at the avenging angel of death, Daimyo Oikawa Tooru. “What does it matter who it is?” Oikawa askes, softly, dangerously.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi grabs both the man’s wrists and looking directly in his face, Crown Prince Iwaizumi Hajime says, “What was our agreement, Oikawa?”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes narrow into slits, but Iwaizumi has neither the patience nor the time. “What did we say about a united front?” Iwaizumi shakes him a little.</p>
<p>Daimyo Oikawa bares his teeth into a mockery of a smile, “Of course, Iwa-chan. I’ll let you handle it.” His voice so sharp it could cut a man, “it was a Seijoh alpha after all, Miyagi men are much more civilized.”</p>
<p>“I’ll listen to your tantrum later, Oikawa,” he says dropping the Daimyo’s hands. “Right now, I have a situation to handle,” Iwaizumi doesn’t want him to cause any problems during the hearing. “Are you going to behave yourself in there?”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s face gets even more deadly looking. He seems incapable of forming words; he’s near trembling with anger, and it’s a wonder his head doesn’t explode.</p>
<p>“Shittykawa, I don’t have time for this,” Iwaizumi says, completely at the end of his rope. “I can’t have you contradicting me, right now, so you either back my decision or say nothing if you want to be in there. Do you understand me?”  </p>
<p>Oikawa hesitates, and Iwaizumi tries not to feel hurt. “If you can’t do either, I suggest you go back to our room,” he says and turns back to his general, gesturing for him to continue the briefing.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Lord Fukiage lets them use his banquet hall for the hearing. When Prince Iwaizumi enters, a rarely used circlet resting on his brow and his armband wrapped proudly around his bicep, Matsukawa and Kyoutani enter with him.</p>
<p>The banquet hall is set up so that two chairs are set in front of a massive stain glass window, which depicts a lion sitting proudly against a blue background. He gazes down on them, judging them for their transgressions: past, present, and future.</p>
<p>Underneath the lion sitting to the left is his husband. Oikawa is grim and pale faced, and Hanamaki and Yahaba stand near the stone wall behind him. Hopefully, this means that Oikawa decided to trust him a little.</p>
<p>In front of the chair, off to the side, sit the Lord of the house and his husband, as is their right. Prince Iwaizumi gives his host the barest of nods, before meeting the bleak, brown eyes of his husband.</p>
<p><em>Oh, Oikawa don’t hate me for this,</em> Hajime thinks, as he takes his seat beside the man.</p>
<p>Lord Kindaichi brings the other lord into the banquet hall, a lord leading a lord. Knight Kunimi follows. Lord Yugato is a tall man, with shoulders so big, it looks like he doesn’t have a neck. He sports a black eye and claw marks down his cheek and left arm. He strolls in casually. Despite his cuffed hands, the man is full of self-righteousness, meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes like their best friends. Behind him, as is custom, enters his witness, another alpha with a beefy neck, but this one has pale skin and white hair.</p>
<p>Matsukawa is about to begin the hearing officially, when the door to the banquet hall opens again, and the clover-head field medic, enters with a lean muscled youth with curly hair, dark eyes, and extensive bruising around his neck. He’s shaking, but it’s so obvious he’s trying to stand tall; Hajime feels a little sick to his stomach. This young man, this young omega, Yuki, shouldn’t be here.</p>
<p>Oikawa did this; he brought him here. For what, Hajime has no idea. Regardless, per their agreement, Iwaizumi can’t send the boy away, can’t order the omega to do anything.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t be here.</p>
<p>Really, if they could help it, no one should be here for this.</p>
<p>Hajime didn’t want to be here for this.</p>
<p>Oikawa reaches a handout for the youth, and Iwaizumi notices a glint of gold on the man’s finger. <em>He’s moved his ring</em>, Iwaizumi thinks detachedly. He notices the alpha lord smirking at the lean man as he passes, but Akiki tries to shield the man from Yugato’s gaze as much as possible.</p>
<p>Hajime is a million miles away from his head right now, but he does recognize the scent in the air as Oikawa seats the young man next to himself on the wide seat of his chair, the side opposite of Iwaizumi, its blood. Oikawa places a careful arm around the young man’s shoulders, while the Crown Prince notes the blood underneath Yuki’s fingernails.</p>
<p>Hajime wants to care, but…</p>
<p>The head space Iwaizumi must enter for these things don’t leave room for any hint of humanity.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi doesn’t look at Oikawa, but Kyoutani does though, he’s better at these things, lifting an eyebrow as if to say, “You done?” From behind Oikawa, Yahaba makes to step forward, expression fierce, when Hanamaki stops him and looking at Kyoutani nods his head on behalf of Miyagi.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>General Matsukawa, Lord of Murakami, opens the hearing, declares the witnesses, and finally announces Crown Prince Iwaizumi Hajime as the judge of this hearing.</p>
<p>Once Matsukawa finishes speaking, Lord Yugato laughs, as does his white-haired witness. He begins talking with no prompting on Iwaizumi’s part. “Iwaizumi-sama,” the lord says carefree and unbothered. “I was just celebrating my life tonight. You must celebrate the good times while you have them, right?”</p>
<p>And yes, some part of Iwaizumi wants to vomit now, because he had been thinking about that earlier, just in a wholly different context.</p>
<p>The lord with no neck continues, “Iwaizumi-sama, did you smell him? This close to heat; the omega was asking for it.” Apart from Yugato laughing, the banquet hall is completely silent, even the Lord’s own witness seems to catch the vibe of the hall.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi Hajime gets angry quite often, a furrowed brow sits comfortably on his face, and during bouts of familiar anger, his alpha instincts are always well under wraps.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi Hajime experiences true rage less frequently.</p>
<p>His true rage is a bright, all-consuming thing, the alpha inside of him roaring violently against the prince’s control, a monster aching to destroy. Luckily, Iwaizumi’s control is impeccable.</p>
<p>The hall is dead silent, and he stands, flicking his wrist nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Matsukawa and Kyoutani move. Instantaneously, his generals are forcing the lord to his knees, hands on the man’s shoulders and forearms.</p>
<p>Everything falls away from Iwaizumi except for the asshole in front of him.</p>
<p>“What was my order, Lord Yugato?” Iwaizumi-sama says, quietly, not a hint of the rage boiling within him.</p>
<p>The man, finally understanding that he’s made a major error, remains quiet, the smirk melting off his face.</p>
<p>But that’s not what Iwaizumi wants. Approaching, Iwaizumi stops directly in front of the piece of alpha shit in front of him.</p>
<p>He lets his leash slip only a little.</p>
<p>Only enough.</p>
<p>The rage boiling inside him, rolls off him in waves, through his scent, through the atmosphere of the banquet hall, until everyone in the room knows that Crown Prince Iwaizumi Hajime is fucking pissed.</p>
<p>Beyond pissed.</p>
<p>He’s raging.</p>
<p>“What was my order?” Iwaizumi askes gently, as soft as a seaside breeze.</p>
<p>The tang of fear taints the room but is quickly overpowered by Iwaizumi’s unwavering rage.</p>
<p>Lord Yugato begins to stutter and can’t stop but can’t form words either.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi looks at the dickwad, the lord brought in as a witness, “What was my order?”</p>
<p>Trembling from head to toe, the white haired man is able to stutter out a response, “t-tr-t-treat t-th-the Mi-mi-mi Miyagi men the way y-y-y-ou w-w-ould S-s-seijoh m-men.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi gets directly in the Yugato’s face, and asks again, his rage blinding, “So, Lord Yugato, would you violate a Seijoh man? A Seijoh alpha?”</p>
<p>Yugato can only tremble.</p>
<p>“What was my other order?” the prince asks quietly again. The man still can’t form words.</p>
<p>“What was my ORDER?” Iwaizumi roars into the man’s face, spittle flying.</p>
<p>The alpha in front of him pisses himself, filled with terror in the face of Iwaizumi’s rage.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi waits; his faces inches from the criminal, his rage never abating.</p>
<p>Finally, the worthless alpha can tremble out in the barest whisper, “Keep your hands to your…. S-s-s-s-elf… unless-s-s-s-s in-in-invited-d-d.”</p>
<p>“And did you? Were you invited?”</p>
<p>The man starts crying, tears pouring from his eyes. Moments later, he’s wailing “Nooooo,” rocking forward till his forehead touches the ground at Iwaizumi’s feet.</p>
<p>And then he’s apologizing, begging for mercy, over and over again, wailing into the stone floor.</p>
<p>The sight of the man kneeing, pathetically wailing on the ground, is a balm to the alpha raging inside of Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>However, this is far from over.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi flicks his wrist again, and Kindaichi places a block of wood between Iwaizumi and the man. Reaching for the Warhammer strapped to his back, Iwaizumi firmly leashes his rage, his alpha instincts. The smell no longer pulses throughout the hall, but he knows from experience that the scent will linger for days.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi never punishes while raging though.</p>
<p>“I, Iwaizumi Hajime, Crown Prince of Aoba Johsai, in the name of my father, King of the Aoi Land of the North, hereby sentence you to lose a hand, for touching someone you had no reason to touch.”</p>
<p>His men don’t hesitate, Kyoutani puts the man’s hand firmly on the block, Matsukawa braces himself for the coming recoil, and Iwaizumi brings his Warhammer down swiftly, severing the man’s hand from his body. Kindaichi moves quickly after the hand has fallen, to draw a rune over the stump, to effectively cauterize it.</p>
<p>The screaming echoes off the stones.</p>
<p>Finally, when that is done, Iwaizumi dismisses them, and the white-haired witness fleas from the room not looking back. Kyoutani drags the worthless piece of shit out the door and drops him on his ass outside, depositing the neatly severed hand in the man’s lap.</p>
<p>Hopefully they would both spread the word, for those who have apparently forgotten, that Iwaizumi Hajime is an alpha prince that expects his orders to be obeyed and his allies to be respected.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi never knows how to feel after he delivers the King’s Justice. His instincts alternate between rejoicing in sweet retribution, commending himself for a job well done, and demanding more blood, saying that there wasn’t near enough suffering. It’s a struggle to regain balance, between his instincts, his head, and his heart.</p>
<p>He has a routine that helps though.</p>
<p>He leaves Matsukawa to literally clean up the mess he leaves behind, but this is also part of the routine. Iwaizumi leaves the hall, barely sparing a nod to the lord who’s banquet hall he’d used to mutilate another man in. He’d deserved it, but still Iwaizumi doesn’t like cutting off limbs.</p>
<p>Using the back exit of the hall, Iwaizumi slips out of the room without a word to anyone. He leaves the castle on a mission to find the nearest body of water. He had been able to see a creek from his bedroom, so he knows he shouldn’t have to travel far.</p>
<p>Following the babbling noise, he’s able to find the creek with only the light of the moon as guidance. Its white glow illuminating the area around him well. Locating a suitable rock, Iwaizumi plops down before placing his Warhammer in his lap. With the help of the creek and a rag, he begins to meticulously clean the blood from the weapon.</p>
<p>When not a speck of blood remains, he pulls a wet stone from the pouch resting at his side, dampens it in the creek water, and begins to sharpen his weapon. Long and even strokes create a pleasant “shushing” sound; this combined with the murmur of the small creek, lulls his ragged mind into a state of peace, even as the moon continues to move in the sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So…. That happened.</p>
<p>If it had been rape, Iwaizumi would have taken the man’s dick, js. He hates doing those though.</p>
<p>Alright, so let me just explain a little more. </p>
<p>Basically, Iwa-chan knows what’s coming (i.e. mutilation) and knows that he needs to get in the right headspace for it, so he blows Oikawa and his questions off.  Oikawa doesn’t trust him, so he lashes out, and then tries to manipulate the situation with what little tools he has (e.g. ring and Yuki).  </p>
<p>Oikawa is trying to manipulate Iwaizumi here. Oikawa is a man of his word so he can’t intervene, but he thinks that Iwaizumi is going to let this sicko off, so he tries to appeal to Iwaizumi, through the ring, through Yuki’s presence.  He wants Yuki to have some closure and hopes if he’s there it will help in the long run.  All-in-all, Shittykawa and Iwa-chan handled this poorly.  There should have been more communication and trust on all parts.  BUT THEY JUST MEET! So that trust isn’t there yet, and their communication suffers because Iwa-chan blows Oikawa off. He wants to be trusted 100% by one of the most judgmental people on the planet, Oikawa. Y’ALL AREN’T THERE YET, IWA-CHAN. </p>
<p>Also, Iwaizumi had seen all the evidence he needs to see to pass judgement. Kindaichi caught them in the act (that would have been enough tbh), but there’s other evidence of a nonconsensual altercation as well (e.g. a still trembling Yuki, blood under the nails, bruised neck, and claw marks, etc.) </p>
<p>Also, also, Lord Jingo Fukiage is an extremely minor character from Date Tech.  Yugato and the white-hair man are asswhips of my own invention.  Yuki, the poor baby, is OC as well. This scene was painful enough to write without trying to villainize a real character from the show and victimize another.  </p>
<p>Also, also, also this is really dumb but did y’all know that wet stones had to be wet to be used? Because, airhead here, didn’t realize. I’m so glad I looked that up because like I would have been so embarrassed at Iwa-chan using a wet stone THAT WASN’T WET. (I would have realized it eventually, probably.)</p>
<p>Also *4, I’m going back to work tomorrow, and school starts on Monday, ugh…. So I won’t be able to update as often, but I still love this story and the response it’s been getting. Updates will just be less frequent probably (or maybe I’ll sacrifice length instead).  I’m going to try to write a lot this weekend, so look forward to at least another update before Monday. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for your support! I love your comments and kudos; they’re so encouraging!  If you have questions/ comments / concerns, please let me know.  This chapter especially contains some sensitive material, let me know if I handled it alright, if I need to include a warning or change the rating.  Anyway, see you all in the comments! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Perception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The one where OIkawa gets a back story, and Iwa-chan and Shittykawa aggressively care.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of Tooru’s very first memories is of his mother.  They had been strolling within the palace’s moss garden together.  Trees sheltered them from the harsh rays of the sun, and they were cocooned in a land of various shades of green.  The moss was lime green underfoot, emerald green leaves waved gently in the breeze upon the treetops, and the brushes bustled their branches in olive tones.  Even a still water pond sat in a sage green pool by their side as they made their way through a winding path.</p><p>The memory was so old, that it was smudged at the corners, the greens blurring; his mind latching onto specific points for color: six pink lotus flowers floating in the pond, loud and vibrant in a song of greens; the varying blues of his kimonos catching his eye every time he looked down, royal blue to sky blue, layer upon layer of kimono, befitting his station as a potential clan heir; and his mother, the most beautiful point of them all in the green memory.</p><p>During their wandering, her long legs had outpaced him many times. Tooru couldn’t maneuver his layers as well as his mother could, and his legs had been much, much shorter than hers. He had fallen behind again, when his mother had turned to look back at him; the sun filtered through the spaces between the green leaves, illuminating her skin, her hair, her kimonos.</p><p>Her face was pale, a perfect oval, her figure tall and slender, draped in layer upon layer of colorful kimono, purple to red to blue to orange, their gold threads sparkling slightly in the gentle light.  Her black hair was straight and uncut, streaming down her back, brushing the ground. </p><p>At that moment, tiny Tooru was convinced his mother was a yōsei. A beautiful forest spirit sent by a benevolent kami to guide his way through the garden.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________ </p><p>His second memory was a different genre all together.  Dark and terrifying; he remembered himself kneeling on tan tatami mats, his legs tingly and knees aching, but being too scared to move, to draw attention to himself.</p><p>The late afternoon sun had been casting shadow monsters through the rice paper doors. His father, tall, broad, imposing, towering over his mother, her kneeling posture doing nothing to detract from her pale beauty or the fierce glare on her face. He was bent over her, back to Tooru; red face, full of angry pulsing veins and exuding a festering scent that bespoke an uncontrollable rage inside him. </p><p>He never touched her, but his arms gestured wildly, making him seem even bigger, making his shadow roll with anger over his mother’s unmoving one. She remained stone face, cold and still, no emotion displayed in her eyes or present in her scent, despite his father’s yelling, his indignation. </p><p>In his corner, Tooru heard and saw everything, but his father had used language Tooru had hardly understood at the time.</p><p>Some of it he could understand though.</p><p>His father had called his mother ugly. An ugly whore to be exact.</p><p>Tooru didn’t know what whore meant, but knew it was something bad just from the way the word twisted cruelly from his father’s sneering mouth.</p><p>He did know what ugly meant though, but even in his trembling, terrified state in the corner, he couldn’t understand how anyone could call his mother ugly. </p><p>She was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>From a young age, Oikawa had known that perception was a funny thing. </p><p> ____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>When Tooru was six, his grandfather summoned him to the palace for an entire summer. The summons, itself, wasn’t unusual, what was unusual was that his mother and father were not included in the summons. </p><p>In spite of their absence, or maybe because of it, that summer was one of the best summers of Tooru’s life.</p><p>Oikawa Tooki, an alpha of many years, had a wrinkled face, especially around his eyes, and white hair everywhere but the top of his head.  He had white hairs spilling from his nose, out his ears, and wrapping from behind one ear to the other, but the top of his head wascompletely bald.  Despite his age though, he was still the Shogun of Miyagi and Tooru’s precious grandfather.</p><p>Tooru loved his grandfather; he had cool falcons that he’d trained to hunt small animals.  His falconry included Mountain Hawks from Date, vicious Black Kites from Karasuno, sharp-hearing Eurasian Scop Owls from Fukurodani.  His favorite was his grandfather’s Peregrine Falcon, named Tokugawa. When Tooru came for the summer, he was presented with his very own Peregrine Falcon, which he named Ieyasu.  They spent many hours with the birds, training with them, hunting with them, just him and his grandfather.</p><p>That whole summer, they spent lots of time together, discussing all sorts of fun things.  Oikawa Tooki even had a talent for making Tooru’s studies of history and mathematics seem interesting, and when Tooru practiced his katas in front of him, his grandfather corrected his form, helping Tooru hone his skills and forge his abilities. </p><p>That summer Tooru gained an even greater appreciation for the man, thinking of him with nothing but admiration. </p><p>Sometimes, the man would even let Tooru sit in on council meetings for short periods of time.  These times were Tooru’s favorite because he got to hear about special clan business. The needs of his people presented by the lords entering, the greed of some witnessed in their costly petitions, and most importantly his grandfather’s always carefully worded responses. Tooru would sit beside him, attending to his measured voice. His warm scent acted like a weighted blanket against Tooru, balm to his childish, designation-less scent spikes.</p><p>Tooru respected his grandfather’s quiet, solid presence in his life, calmly encouraging him, gently correcting him, guiding him throughout these meetings, as in his life. When he grew up, Tooru wanted to be as great as his grandfather was and protect the Miyagi people as he did. He tried to emulate his grandfather in all things, but especially in those council meetings.  Shogun Oikawa sat proudly, knees folded underneath him, shoulders spread wide – a tribute to the man’s unwavering pride – hands fisted loosely at his hips. On one side his katana, the slightly curving blade rested at his waist, the blade representing his strength even in the face of his age.</p><p>Tooru always felt safest, always felt invincible at the man’s side. </p><p>During that summer, before one of his council meetings, four men were set to petition the Shogun in the hopes of gaining more men on their land, claiming that Shiratorizawa had been encroaching on their territory. However, when the sliding door opened, the men burst into the room in a whirlwind of motion and short, secret knives.  In mere moments, blood was splattered on the tatami mats, some from the men and others from the guards. One man in the group with a long braid down his back, had thrown a short, thin blade right at Tooru. Before he could react, before he could even think, metal clinked against metal, as his grandfather unleashed his katana and blocked the knife from piercing Tooru through the heart. </p><p>His grandfather had stood swiftly, tall and imposing, his scent thick in the room.  Instantaneously, the man with the braid, the man that had just previously tried to kill Tooru was on his knees before them, tilting his neck to the side in submission. His eyes were as wide as saucers, glazed over, tears spilling over helplessly.  From the short distance between them, Tooru could smell the man’s fear, his panic.</p><p>Tooru, however, remained sitting calmly with his grandfather’s broad back before him, the older man’s warm scent stronger than it had ever been, feeling the safest he’d ever felt. </p><p> </p><p>Perception was a very funny thing indeed. </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Oikawa was reminded of this lesson, when he watched a huge alpha become a whimpering mess in front of his new husband.  Yuki, who had been unable to stop trembling since he’d entered the room, had flinched away from Iwa-chan’s anger, closer to Oikawa. </p><p>Oikawa, knowing a way to ease the omega at his side, took his hand, pressed it to the nape of his neck, collecting Iwa-chan’s scent which had marked Oikawa’s skin after sharing a bed the previous night, and held it under the young man’s nose.  Instantly, the trembling stopped, and the omega fairly melted into the chair he was sharing with Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa was little better, because just like that day with his grandfather long ago, while the other people in the room smelled Iwaizumi’s rage, Oikawa, and now Yuki, interpreted the scent as safety.  The alpha in front of them would protect them, would die before letting anything happen to them. </p><p>Oikawa could have sighed in contentment. Yuki, less skilled in concealing his omega instincts, did sigh in contentment.  Knight Kunimi, a thin man with a dull face and expressionless eyes, glanced toward them at the sound of Yuki’s sigh and than away quickly. </p><p>Oikawa noted the familiar look in his eyes and decided to file those thoughts away as something to address later. Right now, his husband had his full attention.</p><p>Currently, the bitter tang of fear and piss briefly passed through the room before being overwhelmed again by his husband’s own scent. </p><p>That scent was so comforting.  Earlier Tooru had been worried, scared that his new husband would prove himself a complete barbarian, a brutal savage that would allow sexual assault to slide with his men if you had the right family name.   </p><p>Tooru was very clear headed now. His partner’s scent acting to ease his mind of wandering thoughts.  He was so focused. Tooru saw the green colored face of the alpha with a turnip head, Lord Kindiachi, if he remembered correctly.  He noticed the fierce eyes of Mattsun; he’d yet to see those eyes without a smirk hidden in their depths until now, and from the one he’d met today, the one that got along so well with Yahaba, he caught the quick but concerned look he threw over to the alpha and omega couple sitting to the side of the banquet hall.</p><p>Things were finally starting to make sense. Iwa-chan’s distance earlier, his distance now.  Oikawa had grown up in the court of the current Shogun of Miyagi, he could spot a person’s mask in half a second, and right now, Iwaizumi Hajime was wearing a mask of justice.  Noting the wood block against the wall near the group in the center of the room, Tooru could confidently say his husband would not merely slap the man’s wrist. </p><p>So he could enjoy the show. </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Justice was a sweet, sweet thing.</p><p><em>Sometimes messy though</em>, Oikawa thought, when it was over. Dark blood pooled on the floor; someone was going to have to clean that and the various splatters. Oikawa felt a deep sense of satisfaction as one of his husband’s men dumped the mangled alpha on his ass outside of the banquet hall.</p><p>This had turned out better than expected. </p><p>Mixing two armies, one of which didn’t have omega soldiers, was always going to be a challenge.  Seijoh wasn’t known for progressiveness, so to speak. It was inevitable that problems world turn up.</p><p>Earlier that night, when an unsmiling Mattsun had greeted them at the door, Oikawa had mentally prepared for the worst, and when his Seijoh husband asked the identity of the alpha and not that of the omega, Oikawa was sure nothing good would come of this. </p><p>Oikawa’s anger had been boiling in an instance, but the man had just brushed him off. Iwa-chan had asked him if he was going to behave, and Oikawa had wanted to hit something.  He had been seconds away from coming for Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa was going to destroy him using everything he’d ever known about the man, his family, and his shorter stature.</p><p>But something inside Oikawa had stopped him; it told him to wait, to have a little patience.  He’d made a promise after all.  Later, in private, he could put Iwa-chan flat on his back for disrespecting him and Miyagi. </p><p>As an alpha, Iwa-chan might think he knew rage, but hell had no fury like an omega scorned. </p><p>Oikawa was already plotting his husband’s demise, when Yahaba brought him Yuki. Yuki, like most omega men, was made of lean muscle; his face still portraying a roundness suggesting youth, and when introduced to Oikawa, he’d tried so hard not to cry, to stop the trembling in his limbs. Oikawa made his decision when Yuki tried to stutter out an apology for letting down his daimyo.</p><p>Looking into the youth’s dark eyes, Oikawa had cut him off quickly, “None of this was your fault, Yu-chan, and the alpha that did this to you will pay, maybe not tonight, but eventually, he will pay; I promise.”</p><p>Oikawa was plotting a long play, thinking many moves ahead, ways to manipulate Iwaizumi, to make him more pliant to Oikawa and his plans for alphas that disrespected omegas.  His first plans in the play needed to be put in place that night. Iwa-chan was said to be an alpha of duty and honor, so Oikawa had moved the ring around his neck to his ring finger, hoping to remind Iwa-chan of his duty to his new husband, to his new husband’s people. </p><p>Yuki, desperate to do something, to help Oikawa, to prove that he was more than a victim, agree to come to the hearing almost immediately. He balked only a little when Oikawa asked him to leave the blood underneath his nails.</p><p>Making Yuki participate in the mess caused a ball of guilt to rest in Oikawa gut, but he had wanted to give Yu-chan something, ideally the closure he deserved, but if not that, then Yu-chan deserved to be there when the creep went free; he deserved to know the details of the hearing that pertained to a crime committed against him.  Afterward when they were all crushed by the lack of punishment, Oikawa would renew his vow to make the alpha pay to a desolate Yu-chan. </p><p>Iwa-chan, bound tightly by honor and duty, was supposed to eye his new husband with guilt, was suppose to stutter his way through the hearing, and rethink his decision to merely let the alpha off with a simple slap to the alpha’s wrist.  But Iwa-chan had hardly looked at Oikawa, the ring, or the man at his side. </p><p>Oikawa didn’t know what to think of it, until he smelled his husband’s rage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iwa-chan deserved a reward Oikawa decided. </p><p>Yu-chan was so calm he was almost asleep, and the wrongdoer had been adequately punished.  Oikawa congratulated the youth on a job well done and let Yahaba take care of him. Yahaba could be soft when the situation called for it, but Oikawa struggled with softness on his best days.  Plus, Oikawa had a reward to give an honorable Iwa-chan. </p><p>It made his insides shrivel pleasantly just thinking about it.</p><p>He also had a bone to pick with the man for telling him to behave, but he would address that later.  Right now, Oikawa would focus on the good, and the truth was not many alphas would take sexual assault so seriously.</p><p>Somehow though Iwa-chan had disappeared from the room. Oikawa pulled Makki to the side, told him of his plan to find Iwa-chan, so the man wouldn’t worry, and then tried to follow his husband’s scent.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>A late night was made even later, by the time he found Iwa-chan, the moon was well past its peak in the sky.  The Crown Prince of Seijoh was rhythmically stroking the short, curved blade on one side of his warhammer, the other side widening into a square of solid iron.</p><p>His face solemn in the light of the moon. He was a vision of strength and stability, and Oikawa was quite pleased with his husband. His form was beautiful, every thick muscle outlined to perfection; however, his dark eyes were cast in shadows of their own making.</p><p><em>Ah, Iwa-chan, you’re a better person than I am, aren’t you?</em> Tooru thought, equal parts grim and fond. </p><p>Tooru didn’t say anything.  Before long though, Iwa-chan sensed his presence and shadowed eyes met unclouded ones. Tooru held out his hand. </p><p>Iwa-chan didn’t respond at first but that was okay, Tooru could be patient. </p><p>Sometimes. </p><p>His husband methodically dried his wet stone, strapped his warhammer to his back, and then rose from his perch with steady feet.  Tooru’s hand was still out, and Iwa-chan took it.</p><p>Together they made it back to their room without saying a word, but both understanding each other a little better in the deep shadows of the night.</p><p>Back in their shared bedroom, Iwa-chan’s eyes were still clouded. He stripped down to his undergarments as if pulled by strings and stared out the window passively, making no move toward the bed.</p><p>Tooru laced their fingers together, lead his husband to the bed, only to push him down a little too roughly. Iwa-chan flopped on the bed in a heap.</p><p>”Oi, Shittykawa, what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Tooru winced; softness really wasn’t his thing.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, you really should get some sleep,” Tooru said, trying to be gentle, but only managing to sound imperious.</p><p>Frustrated with himself, Tooru yanked the blankets from underneath Iwa-chan’s solid form, pulling them over the man, and then did his best to tuck him in, he felt like he was just smashing the covers randomly though, so he stopped abruptly.</p><p>Then he was faced with the awkwardness of getting into bed with a fully awake Iwa-chan.  He panicked a little, standing there blankly.</p><p>Until Iwa-chan said, “You need to sleep too, Shittykawa.” Discarding Tooru’s poor tuck job, he slid over to the other side of the bed, reaching out his very toned arm, catching Tooru by the wrist and yanking him down on the mattress. </p><p>Tooru couldn’t help the squeak of surprise that escaped his mouth. </p><p>Iwa-chan didn’t say anything though, just pulled and tugged Tooru until Tooru’s head rested on his chest, his thigh thrown over Iwa-chan’s completely huge and solid one and his arm nestled against the other man’s side. </p><p>Tooru’s back was rigid because all those feelings from the previous night were rushing forward, but this time, Iwa-chan was awake to witness his little meltdown. Inside Tooru’s instincts were basically purring with pleasure, something Tooru had no idea how to deal with in this scenario. Tooru wasn’t a cuddler and from the position they were in, he was quickly approaching mortification, feeling his face catch fire.</p><p>Huffing a little air, probably exacerbated with him, Iwa-chan lifted his hand to Tooru’s head.  Fingers gripping tightly, before relaxing, and carding through Tooru’s hair in even rhythmic motions. </p><p>“Sleep, Shittykawa,” Iwa-chan said, gruff.</p><p>“Rude, Iwa-chan. Rude,” Oikawa whispered, unable to look at him.</p><p>Before long though, Tooru was goo, completely melted against his husband, the hand in his hair lulling him into a<br/>gentle sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Alright, Oikawa, so for this chapter we’re going to explore-<br/>Oikawa: my entire life story <br/>Me: what? No, you get two memories tops <br/>Oikawa: MY ENTIRE LIFE STORY<br/>Me: no <br/>Oikawa: <br/>Me: <br/>Oikawa:<br/>Me: FINE! But it won’t work <br/>*2,500 words of back story later*<br/>Me: See, I told you it wouldn’t freaking work, Shittykawa. It doesn’t work, it doesn’t flow. Now, back to the original plan. <br/>Oikawa: No <br/>Me: what?!<br/>Oikawa: No. Yada.<br/>Me: Shittykawa, stfu. You will be in these scenes and then at the end you will cuddle Iwa-Chan <br/>Oikawa: nooooo *whining* <br/>*2,000 words later* <br/>Me: See you like it. <br/>Oikawa: *blissed out in Iwa-Chan’s arms* Nope<br/>Me: what a f*cking liar <br/>Oikawa is such a diva; it's hard to work with him outside of volleyball and Miyagi politics</p><p>History Lesson Time: Tokugawa Ieyasu was a previous Shogun of Japan, and he was obsessed with falconry! </p><p>Also, someone in the comments asked about Iwa-chan's Warhammer, and I realized I did a piss poor job of describing it. The link I gave was more about warhammer's in general, not Iwa-chan.  So Iwa-chan's Warhammer is basically a real life-sized Strombreaker, Thor's weapon in the newest Avenger's movies.  Real-life means that is wouldn't be that big though or that fancy looking, but the gist is the same.  So when Iwa-chan is sharpening the weapon, he's sharpening the axe looking side.  (When I get a chance, I'll probably go back and make this design clear.) </p><p>Also, also I didn't meet my deadline because we've have some very bad storms lately and the wifi's been down, so RIP meeting deadlines.  With school starting back, I'm going to try to update every chance I get but at least every 7 - 10 days until this story is complete!</p><p>Also, also, also I LOVE COMMENTS and KUDOS!! Literally, you can say anything, but comments are like my life's blood and keep my motivation sky-high!! <br/>As always, thank you for everyone who has liked and supported this fic! &lt;3 <br/>Please continue to share your thoughts and questions with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*In which Oikawa is thirsty af and a complete b*tch* <br/>Or, nicely, truths are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking the next morning is a study in self-control for Oikawa. He’s pleasantly warm, a firm body underneath him. His nose filled with a pleasant, undeniably masculine scent. He’s groggy enough to burrow deeper into the warmth against his cheek. Legs are tangled together, and his pelvis flushed against a cord of solid muscle, raising his thigh higher, he rubs his lower half enticingly against the firm thigh there. Oikawa is quickly sliding from pleasantly warm to undeniably hot, and the man under him must feel it too because the thick arm encircling his back tightens, along with the hand at his waist.</p><p>Oikawa can’t stop the way his pelvis grinds roughly against the thigh. He’s hot. Filled to the brim with want. The hand on his waist moves to his ass, circling a little before splaying over one ass cheek and squeezing. Oikawa moans a little in encouragement, his face pressed between some spectacular pectorals, when the hand on his ass disappears before meeting his ass again in a quick slap.</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes fly open, and he realizes where he is, who he’s in bed with, who he’d been grinding against. His body, soft and wanting, moments before now feels as brittle as glass. His spine going rigid, every muscle in his body freezing in its current position.</p><p>His body going cold in the face of his realization, except for his face, which had to be the temperature of the sun. He was acutely conscious of his hardened member flushed against Iwa-chan’s rock hard thigh, his own thigh lightly caressing Iwa-chan’s cock in their tangle of limbs.</p><p>The embarrassment left him frozen. He’d been rubbing against Iwa-chan like a cat in heat, and he wasn’t even in fucking heat.</p><p>Iwa-chan’s hand on his ass, found the base of his rigid spine, tracing it upward to the nape of his neck, before using his thumb to rub circles in the flesh there. “Shittykawa, we had a late night. Go back to sleep.” Iwa-chan murmured barely sounding conscious, his deep voice rough with sleep.</p><p>The circling thumb on the nape of his neck, on the scent gland there, couldn’t help but soften Oikawa’s brittle form, though his face remained hot.</p><p>Dim sunlight filtered weakly through the velvet curtains covering the windows, and Oikawa realized that he was still exhausted from the night before. A tell-tell fog surrounding the front of his skull.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Iwa-chan’s breathing deepened, a light snore emanating above Tooru’s head, as the other man fell back into unconsciousness, the hand on his nape going limp across Tooru’s neck.</p><p>Letting out a shuddering sigh, Tooru knew that despite his throbbing temples he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. He had too many thoughts, too many emotions.</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime was an alpha that brought out Tooru’s omega, made him want to purr under the slightest squeeze or touch. And if he thought too much about that slap on his ass…</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, Tooru tried desperately to think of something, anything else other than his husband. It was futile, not even Ushiwaka’s stupid face could distract Tooru for long.</p><p>The Prince of Seijoh was brave, a fierce fighter, strong, with biceps that could crush skulls, and true, true to his word. Glancing up from his spot on the man’s chest, Tooru had to admit he was handsome too. Not in a classic way, definitely not in a Miyagi way, but in a harsh way of a sharpened jaw, frowning mouth, and slated brows. Even his eyes could be hard.</p><p>They could be soft too. Oikawa remembered the way the forest green orbs would soften in laughter.</p><p>Kami, but the man was an omegan wet dream come to life.</p><p>He made Oikawa want to be soft, to open for him, to whimper for him.</p><p>To present for him, when he’s never presented before.</p><p>After his first heat, he decided that he would never lift his ass for an alpha, never show that weakness. His heats, when they came, were spent alone. His mewling need was an embarrassment to himself, the proud Daimyo of Miyagi. Oikawa would spend five days burning. A need so consuming, it couldn’t be ignored, wanting things, needing things that he would never admit in the light of a heat-less day.</p><p>Everything about Iwa-chan made him want those things. Here, now, in the guest bedchamber of a Lord of Seijoh, with his heat months away.</p><p>It mortified Tooru because he had worked so hard to suppress his omega instincts – all of his omega instincts. He forced himself to make eye contact with everyone. He wouldn’t acknowledge children in the palace no matter how cute they were, and he was in constant battle with his body to build and maintain muscle mass. His heats were the only times he let that part of himself, the omega part, have free rein, and no one was allowed to witness those.</p><p>His heats were one thing, easy to compartmentalize and not think about after. But now, just being around Iwa-chan made it hard not to think of his own more omegan desires.</p><p>It was just so frustrating because Tooru had been sure that he’d understood himself, his attraction, his lust. His other sexual encounters had a set protocol, and only occurred when he couldn’t satiate himself any longer. He had thought he had known the quickest way to scratch the itch when it became simply unbearable.</p><p>His eldest sibling called it unhealthy.</p><p>He would find a person, any person really, as long as they were just looking for sex, submissive, and pliant to his will. After he chose his next victim, he would degrade them a little, before letting them enter him, and still in complete control, on top, he would ride them until he finished, not feeling touches of shame until he came down from his high. It was only ever sex; he would leave quickly after and try his best to forget it ever happened.</p><p>This system allowed Oikawa to maintain his power, self-respect, and, above all, control of the situation.</p><p>Iwa-chan though would never be one of Oikawa’s victims; Tooru knew that already.</p><p>Tooru was more shocked that he didn’t want him to be.</p><p>Iwa-chan took control easily, manhandled Tooru until the omega was pressed against the other man and mush in his arms. It embarrassed Tooru how much he liked it.</p><p>He liked being surrounded, engulfed in Iwa-chan’s arms. He basked in his husband’s alpha scent, a scent so strong and domineering that it put lesser alphas on their knees; he enjoyed being manhandled by the man’s bulging muscles.</p><p>All of these feelings were new because until now it had been easy to suppress the omega part of himself.</p><p>Still curled around Iwa-chan’s solid form and engulfed by his strong scent, Oikawa didn’t know how to deal with his new desires. He would have to mate the other man one day, but Oikawa still didn’t trust himself enough to pursue a sexual relationship with the prince.</p><p>Didn’t trust Hajime enough either.</p><p>Because the minute Tooru initiated physical contact, sexual contact, he would be a mess - a mess of omega instincts that he wouldn’t be able to hold back. He could feel it in the barely restrained whine at the base of his throat, the curve of his lower back pushing his ass out, and the way, even now, he was burrowing his nose deeper into Hajime’s chest just to get closer to him.</p><p>Oikawa was very glad that he didn’t “reward” the man last night. It wouldn’t have gone well, and to a man that had always had an unwavering control of himself that was terrifying.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________</p><p>When Tooru can’t lie there any longer, he slowly disentangles himself from the other’s limbs, and quietly gets dressed.</p><p>Its only an hour or two past dawn, but Oikawa has people to see and things to do.</p><p>Yahaba finds him when Tooru is just finishing up his warmup because Yahaba always finds him. They do their morning drills together, the movements easy and familiar in a comforting way.</p><p>Hanamaki finds them later because he’s too lazy for early morning drills, and “someone has to look over things in your absence, Oikawa-sama.” It’s bullshit, and they all know it.</p><p>Nonetheless, the pink-haired man reports that the camp is strangely calm, considering an alpha lord got his hand cut off last night. Tooru suspected some backlash and had ordered some of his men to follow Yuki around just in case a Seijoh man wanted revenge, so Tooru was shocked by Makki’s report.</p><p>After fixing his appearance - drying the sweat on his brow, changing into billowing green pants and a white sleeve ensemble, katana hanging loosely around his waist – Tooru decides to test the atmosphere of the camp himself. Yahaba collects a calmer Yuki, and they all walk the camp together, weaving in-between the Seijoh and Miyagi tent lines, set up outside the Lord’s stone holdfast.</p><p>Unseen by his men, Oikawa hears the Miyagi men talk about increasing their training, to ensure their protection. They didn’t trust the Seijoh troops, murmured that they had dirty tricks, which explained how one of their own had been cornered. Somewhat surprisingly though, the Miyagi men did trust Seijoh’s Crown Prince, whispering praises for their daimyo’s new alpha, saying he was just and fierce in his own right.</p><p>When they catch sight of their Daimyo, they offer smiles and bows of acknowledgement. Another omega soldier even sees fit to approach Oikawa and claim that the fates had done him a great service, and he should be proud of his partner. Oikawa thanked him faintly and sent him on his way.</p><p>One good move didn’t make the game, and Oikawa was a long way from trusting his husband.</p><p>Oikawa had a harder time understanding his husband’s men, mostly because they could smell the omega’s approaching and would get really quiet. Realizing this, the three omegas had paused to draw scent-canceling runes on their skin, in a shadow of a Miyagi tent before approaching again. Yuki’s scent was strongest, as he was quickly approaching an unavoidable heat, so both Oikawa and Yahaba had to draw identical runes in his skin. Oikawa even repeated the action a third time directly onto the omega’s nape.</p><p>Moving forward through the Seijoh camp, their scents suppressed, Oikawa was able to hear the whispers.</p><p>“He’s lucky… “</p><p>“…Well, of course…”</p><p>“…wept like a child, when he cut…”</p><p>“Iwaizumi-sama…”</p><p>“It was an order after all.”</p><p>That seemed to be the reoccurring theme of the whispers. No one was shocked by the outburst or the punishment.</p><p>Iwaizumi had issued an order, and it was meant to be obeyed.</p><p>When they saw Oikawa, their eyes swirled in mixtures of gratitude and unease, but they bowed to him all the same. Oikawa knew he cut a striking figure, despite his pretty face; he was taller than most of the other Seijoh men. Yuki was barely given a second glance, but they eyed Yahaba with weary expressions, his confident stride distinguishing him instantly, though he wasn’t as tall as Oikawa. Their eyes marked the mace strapped to his back, the katana flushed against his side, before settling on his cherubic face and his perfectly fluffed hair in disbelief.</p><p>They didn’t dare disrespect Iwaizumi, but the Seijoh men obviously doubted that omegas could best them in combat.</p><p>A hint of an idea began to form in his mind.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Oikawa and Hanamaki meet with Iwaizumi and Matsukawa after lunch to finalize their travel plans. Each military leader leaving a force in the Pass to simultaneously keep an eye on the boarder and potentially lure the enemy into a trap. They’ll recuperate here for the next three days and then head toward Matsukawa’s family land, in order to wait for Miyagi reinforcements to get in place.</p><p>Twisting his mouth to the side, Oikawa thinks of the long month ahead of the allied troops that don’t yet trust each other. The different nations held in line by their respect for their leaders and nothing else.</p><p>His previous idea swirls into a hint of a plan.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________</p><p>In the evening, Oikawa makes rounds again, this time with Iwa-chan. With Iwaizumi at his side, Warhammer at his back, bare arms showcasing his undeniable strength, Oikawa easily sees the admiration that flicks across every soldiers’ face as they greet their prince as he passes.</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime is unquestionably respected by his people.</p><p>Something inside Oikawa twists bitterly because, even in Miyagi, Oikawa had to fight for every scrape of respect he was given. To this day, his own people still questioned him, holding a little doubt in their heart that the omega brother could lead them to victory.</p><p>Tooru has proved them wrong, would continue to prove them wrong, of course, but the doubt still exists.</p><p>Iwaizumi encounters no doubt. His people are almost slaughtered by Shiratorizawa, mere days ago, but their Crown Prince is above reproach.</p><p>What’s worse is that Oikawa gets it. Iwa-chan is fierce, battle hardened, and it’s hard to doubt him.</p><p>But Oikawa does though; he doubts that Iwaizumi is as perfect as he appears.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________</p><p>During the second night, the Lord and Lady of the Pass extend a dinner invitation to Daimyo Oikawa, General Hanamaki, Taisi Yahaba, and the young Yuki. Of course, the Crown Prince and his general, Matsukawa is included, but they extend their invitation to General Kyoutani as well as Lord Kindaichi and Knight Kunimi. The invitations back Iwaizumi’s decision in a way that is equal parts comforting and disgusting to Oikawa.</p><p>The bitter twist inside his stomach intensifies, and by the time dinner is served, he’s in a foul mood, his smile brittle in the torch light. Presented with a goblet full of wine, Oikawa quickly downs it. Though he’s happy that there was no backlash from last night, he’s convinced that Iwaizumi had been handed this respect on a silver spoon.</p><p>The alpha probably hadn’t had to work for anything in his entire life.</p><p>Makki kept glaring at Oikawa during the dinner, silently warning his Daimyo to get his shit together, but Oikawa paid him no mind, currently more interested in his wine goblet.</p><p>Iwaizumi-sama’s back had been rigid since he sat down, and when he looked at Oikawa, his eyebrows would furrow in anger. Oikawa only smiled sweetly at him, the freeloader, not able to prevent his eyes from glinting every now and then.</p><p>He took another drink.</p><p>The atmosphere of the dinning hall was completely different from the previous night; Iwa-chan may be just and true, but he obviously wasn’t a conversationalist. Oikawa, himself, was in such a foul mood that Iwaizumi struggling to make small talk was amusing. The Daimyo’s own comments were borderline cutting every time he spoke, so he remained mostly silent, looking deep in thought to those who didn’t know him well enough.</p><p>Kyoutani was another silent presence at the table, his glare unwavering even while he ate. Matsukawa, without Hanamaki to temper him, tended toward vulgar conversation topics that neither the lord or his husband appreciated, so after a few tries the man shrugged to himself and decided to follow the train of conversation instead of leading it.</p><p>Soon Yahaba takes over; polite to a fault, effortlessly maneuvering the discussion from one generic topic to the next, maintaining a perfectly pleasant atmosphere. Pleasant but not bubbling with liveliness like the previous night.</p><p>Catching sight of the familiar dead eyes in the knight sitting next to the young lord with a turnup head, Oikawa grins, menacingly. It was time to change the atmosphere.</p><p>Makki, who had been watching Oikawa with eyes like a hawk, caught the grin as it formed, and tried to take out Oikawa’s ankle under the table.</p><p>Oikawa, anticipating the attack, moves his chair back just enough, so that the other man misses. Swirling the red wine in his stone goblet, Oikawa leans back in his chai.</p><p><em>Let’s see how perfect you are, Iwa-chan,</em> he thinks.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Yahaba is complementing Seijoh craftmenship of all things, when Oikawa decides to make his move.</p><p>“Ah, yes, Seijoh is known for their beautiful wood and steel work.” Eyeing his wine goblet, “there’s so much detail that goes into making what seems like every object in Seijoh. You all must have very good eyes, Iwa-chan, Mattsun, Mad Dog-chan?” Oikawa says, a manufactured lit to his voice.</p><p>The glaring general looks sharply at Oikawa before discreetly palming a blade underneath his tunic. Even Iwa-chan looks at him in confusion, and that look does something to Tooru. It’s like a tiny part of himself tells him to stop it.</p><p>“Oikawa-sama, maybe it’s time for you to retire, you did have a late night.” Makki asked, his voice sharp steel wrapped in pretense, and Oikawa knows he won’t stop now for the end of the world.</p><p>“We all did,” Matsukawa added, somehow sensing Oikawa’s desire for blood.</p><p>“But I haven’t finished my meal,” Yahaba interjects with a small smile on his lips. “What were you saying, Oikawa-sama?”</p><p>Yahaba was so faithful! Oikawa was reminded yet again that this young man was a treasure to him, to society really.</p><p>Tapping his index finger against his chin, Oikawa continued “Ah, well you know, Seijoh people must have good eyes to carve details into stone and steel, so they should also see what’s right in front of them.” Giggling, Oikawa adds, “or would they be blinded by the details?”</p><p>He asks no one in particular, moving his eyes across the table. Dead, dark eyes stir some empathy inside him, but Oikawa stopped caring about other people’s feelings about two wine glasses ago.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Iwa-chan askes, obviously wanting to call Oikawa a name that he couldn’t in public.</p><p>“Oh, I’m talking about the omega in your army, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa trilled, smile on his face. “Surely, you knew about that, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, Oikawa is b*tch, we been knew. (If you guessed what this b*tch was going to, let me know in the comments!  &lt;3 ) Mr. Control can’t handle howhe feels, Iwa-chan is too perfect, and he’s a mess of desires that make him feel vulnerable and out-of-control, so he lashes out.<br/>Tune in next week to see how Iwa-chan handles it as well as how he continues to deal with his Shittykawa!<br/>Also, guys, Oikawa is a struggle for me to write, so any feedback is good feedback.<br/>Also x2, I didn’t edit this chapter as much as I would’ve liked but I want to keep some of my deadlines so here we are. I would love to hear y’all’s thoughts, what do you think?<br/>Also x3, I have tentatively outlined the rest of this work, so this update comes with a chapter count. However, it might end up being more Idk.  Sometimes a chapter needs to end in a certain place…<br/>Anyway, you guys have been great! All the comments and kudos are my motivation!<br/>Thank you for your support!</p><p>Also x4, should I change the rating of this fic? IDK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p>
<p>
  <em>10 Years Ago, Aoi Castle, Aoba Johsai</em>
</p>
<p>Hajime brings his Warhammer into the chest of the practice dummy; with all the strength his ten-year old self could muster. Straw flies, fabric rips, he sees with satisfaction, before he hears the raucous applause of two forms standing on the edge of the training courtyard.</p>
<p>Matsukawa smirks at him as Hajime’s cheeks, rounded with youth, redden. He hadn’t done anything special; young princes needed to get strong as fast as possible to protect their kingdom, and Iwaizumi still feels lacking in several areas. The Crown Prince open his mouth to explain this to the turnip shaped tuff of black hair in-front of him but doesn’t get a chance to speak.</p>
<p>Kindaichi, eyes sparkling in excitement, turns to his companion, “Kunimi, I wish I could carry a Warhammer into battle.”</p>
<p>The other child nods, a touch eager, smiling in agreement, before adding, “But Kindaichi, you have a family longsword. Lightning is a great sword!”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>Hajime feels his own brow wrinkle, “Lightning is the longsword of your line, Kindaichi. It is an honor to be entrusted with it.”</p>
<p>Kindaichi’s face goes from red to white so quickly that he wobbles a little. “I meant no disrespect, Your Highness. Of course, it will be an honor to wield my family’s sword.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa, leaning against a stone pillar, says “Are you sure you’ll be worthy of it, little lord?” Hajime is going to throat punch him for tormenting the boy, but later, when his arms don’t feel like they’re going to fall off.</p>
<p>Stuttering over himself, Kindaichi says “I will practice my sword work every day, sir. I will eat loads to gain muscle and…. and pay my taxes. H-honor my prince and the King –”</p>
<p>“What of the Queen?” Matsukawa interjects without mercy, glee in his eyes.</p>
<p>Kindaichi’s spine locks. “Yes, no.”</p>
<p>“No, you wouldn’t be honored to serve the queen?”</p>
<p>“O-of course, the Queen too.”</p>
<p>The young boy at Kindaichi’s side takes pity on him. Grasping Kindaichi’s elbow, he guides him into a firm bow.</p>
<p>“We apologize for our behavior,” Kunimi says, voice not sounding sorry in the slightest, “we will be honored to serve our homeland to the best of our abilities in the future.”</p>
<p>Kindaichi straightens and thanks Kunimi sincerely, but the minute the slightly shorter boy meets Kindaichi’s eyes, Kunimi starts giggling, which sets them all off. Kindaichi’s laughter has an undeniably nervous lit, while Matsukawa’s cackles are simply wicked. In the end though, they’re clutching their guts as their laugher echoes off the stones of the palace.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Present Day</p>
<p>Waking up to a melting Oikawa Tooru is equal parts stirring and frustrating, Iwaizumi, too drained from the events of the night, somehow manages to ignore his baser instincts to get a few more minutes of precious rest. However, he wakes fully when the omega slips from the bed to dress for the day.</p>
<p>After Oikawa leaves, a pit of unease settles in his stomach, and Hajime tries to rest for a few more minutes, hoping against hope that he’ll be able to fall back asleep. It’s useless though; he’s up and dressed less than 10 minutes after his husband departs.</p>
<p>It’s still too early for Hajime, but he finds his husband, sweat drenched, coated in the early morning light, running drills with Yahaba. His husband is a sight to behold, illuminated in golden light, power strumming through each limb as he goes through his exercises. Oikawa’s muscles aren’t for show, each one the result of endless practice. He’s as beautiful as he is strong, and Hajime spends an embarrassing amount of time just watching his partner’s form.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s movements cut the very air around him, and Hajime is proud to have some claim to stand by this man.</p>
<p>The Daimyo and his Taisa are a formidable pair, and Hajime decides not to disturb them, even though he should probably discuss the events of last night with his husband. Oikawa needs his space and spending time with his own men is a good thing. Iwaizumi has his own men to see to, their discussion could wait.</p>
<p>Now, he really wishes he hadn’t waited.  </p>
<p>Sometime between waking with a pleasantly warm and soft Oikawa, seeing him practice that morning, and meeting him later him that day, his husband had grown agitated. The omega’s frustration was palpable to Hajime as they walked the camp together. It only seemed to grow as the day progressed, and Hajime thought that broaching the subject in public was asking for trouble. Oikawa’s agitation could be about anything, and if it was personal, Hajime would prefer their discussion happened in private; the prince resolved to do it the first chance a convenient time presented itself, surely Oikawa could keep it together until then.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the chance never came - not surprising really considering that both men were leading armies on an active war campaign.</p>
<p>Now though, Hajime wishes that he had dragged the man off to speak before coming to dinner together.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s agitation never abated, and Hajime could almost taste it when Oikawa’s tension became animosity. The shift as abrasive as eating something unpleasantly hot, followed by something that chilled to the bone. It was terrifying.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s animosity was a vicious thing, out for blood, and Hajime was tense next to the man. They were seated in places of honor at a dinner table in the holdfast of a Noble Lord of Aoba Josai, for Heaven’s sake. The Lord and half a dozen of both of their retainers surrounded them at the table; it would be near impossible to be excused early from dinner without offending anyone.</p>
<p>It didn’t help that Oikawa’s wine glass seemed bottomless. The alcohol did nothing to dull the undercurrent of hostility from the Daimyo, only increased it, sharpened it, until it hung in the room like a guillotine waiting to drop.</p>
<p>Its when Oikawa laughs though, that Hajime braces for impact. The laugh is fake and chilling, a herald to the falling blade.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m talking about the omega in your army, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa trills, his face in a mockery of a smile, as he stares directly into the eyes of the quiet Knight of Aoba Josai. “Surely, you knew about that right?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s surprised, surprised that the first emotion he sees in Kunimi’s eyes, in about eight years, is a hint of panic. It’s so small that if he didn’t know the man so well, he wouldn’t have caught it. But knowing the man, how little emotion showed on his face, knew that a hint of panic indicated a raging fire of panic within.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s accusation had silenced the dining hall. Everyone was looking around the table in a mixture of shock and confusion. Iwaizumi though only has eyes for Knight Kunimi Akira. Iwaizumi didn’t need to hear anything else; the hint of emotion in Kunimi’s eyes is more damning then anything Oikawa could have said, any proof he could have offered.</p>
<p>Hajime remembers a giggling child in the palace courtyard never straying far from Kindaichi’s side. Glancing at the young lord, Hajime can see the confusion marring his face. He hadn’t known either, still hasn’t connected all the dots.</p>
<p>The hall is dead silent; the only movement in the room are the eyes surveying the table and a slight tremble in the Knight’s hands. Kindaichi looks around the table in confusion, but soon his mouth falls open in recognition as he too sees the emotion in his knight’s eyes.</p>
<p>The two lock eyes for a brief moment. Lord to knight, friend to friend, for a single heartbeat.</p>
<p>A heartbeat of recognition.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi doesn’t get the chance to say anything. Kunimi is out of his chair like an arrow, barreling from the dining room before anyone can grab him.</p>
<p>“Matsukawa! Kyoutani! Make sure he doesn’t try to leave.” Iwaizumi says loudly. “Bring him to me!” Matsukawa - anticipating the order - is already racing after the knight, Kyoutani a few steps behind.</p>
<p>Kindaichi just stares blankly after him, and Hajime can empathize. He never would have guessed either.</p>
<p>But one man did guess; the man that had known was sitting right next to him.</p>
<p>Oikawa lounges smugly in his chair, but a tightness around his eyes tells Iwaizumi that he might have some regrets. Hajime could care less about Oikawa’s regrets right now.</p>
<p>He turns towards the lord and lady of the holdfast. This is their home and he’s using it to not only accommodate his troops but to cut off a hand one night and oust a secret omega another.</p>
<p>He inclines his head as far as is proper for his station and sincerely apologizes for what he has put this family through.</p>
<p>“I believe I’ll have need for you. A smaller audience chamber again, if you would. This evening is probably the best time to act,” Iwaizumi says, not looking forward to another late night.</p>
<p>“Of course, my prince,” Lord Fukiage says, from where his wheeled chair is placed at the table.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lord Fukiage. Lord Kindaichi,” Iwaizumi begins. Kindaichi, who had been staring blankly at the exit, whips his head around to face Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>“Make sure that the room is prepared.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, your highness,” Kindaichi stutters out.</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse my husband and I,” Iwaizumi says, while nodding to the rest of the table. Iwaizumi could care less of propriety right now; he grabs Oikawa’s elbow and hauls him from the room.</p>
<p>“But surely, we should finish eating, if we’re in for another late night,” Yahaba states, his allegiance clear and true.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi is saved from having to address the man, which is good, he probably wouldn’t have been able to keep the growl out of his voice.</p>
<p>Hanamaki interjects on behalf of common sense. “Ah, but Ya-chan, I believe that you are the only one still eating. Our Daimyo has touched nothing but wine for the last half-hour.” The pink-haired smile is chilling, “and I’m sure, he and the prince have much to discuss before the trial tonight.”</p>
<p>Hajime doesn’t correct the man, even though he’s grateful for his help, he’s more preoccupied with Oikawa.</p>
<p>Oikawa, trying to wiggle out of Hajime’s grip, is not entirely steady on his feet. They’re able to make it out of the room and into the hallway without the Daimyo face planting though. Stairs prove to be difficult as Shittykawa almost topples face first into a suit of armor, a torch, and a velvet curtain all within the span of five stone steps. Luckily, Hajime manages to catch the fool before he sets fire to the holdfast or causes them any more trouble.</p>
<p>Hajime nearly pushes Oikawa into their shared bedroom, before turning quickly to shut the thick wooden door behind them. He uses too much force by mistake, and the striking noise reverberates through their room, heralding the oncoming storm.</p>
<p>Oikawa just giggles in response, and Hajime’s blood fairly boils.</p>
<p>All he can think of are the bright, innocent eyes of the young boy that had trailed after Kindaichi, and the panicked, fearful gaze that had met his across the table as Oikawa laughed.</p>
<p>He hadn’t seen emotion in Kinumi’s eyes in so long, not happiness or joy, not grief or anger. Seeing panic reflected in their depths, in what was supposed to be a brief respite from the horrors of war, in this castle on the hill…</p>
<p>And to hear Oikawa laugh about it.</p>
<p>Casting a silencing rune on their bedroom door, Iwaizumi about-faces to Oikawa, noticing the flush on his cheeks, likely due to the alcohol he consumed as well as the sharp vindictive glint in his eyes. Hajime is so struck by his beauty, that he can only stare at the man for a moment.</p>
<p>“No one’s perfect, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says darkly.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you talking about, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi’s response is harsh, his fists tightening.</p>
<p>Gazing at him, Oikawa begins giggling again, a loud, disingenuous sound, that makes Iwaizumi want to punch the omega in the face.</p>
<p>Hajime refrains from throwing the punch but approaches the man in long strides, backing him into a wall, until his broad shoulders are inches from the Daimyo’s; his hands on either side of the man as he leans directly in his face. Oikawa reeks of wine.</p>
<p>“This is not a game, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi growls.</p>
<p>Oikawa doesn’t giggle again, but he can’t seem to stop smirking anyway.</p>
<p>“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says through gritted teeth, “what did you gain from that? What was the point?”</p>
<p>“You’re not perfect-” Oikawa starts, and whatever filter Hajime had, disappears completely in the face of Oikawa’s nonsense.</p>
<p>“You should have kept your mouth shut,” Iwaizumi yells.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes go from insincerely amused to livid in a single blink.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a blade under Hajime’s chin, a singular focus on the omega’s face.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi stills.</p>
<p>“Do not tell me what to do, Iwaizumi Hajime.”</p>
<p>Hajime’s mind crystalizes.</p>
<p>“Do NOT tell me how I should behave,” Oikawa snarls.</p>
<p>The blade under his throat, digs into his flesh, not cutting, but it’s a close thing. Iwaizumi, not one to back down, no matter the circumstances, continues to glare at the man in front of him. He takes one hand off the wall, and places it around the wrist that is currently holding a blade to his throat, gripping tight. Iwaizumi isn’t going to underestimate the man even if he’s drunk. The alcohol probably just makes him more dangerous.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi now has a choice. He can allow his anger at this man to take over, which is really appealing considering the knife at his throat, or Hajime can choose to try and listen to the words Oikawa isn’t saying.</p>
<p>And Iwaizumi is pissed. Pissed at Oikawa for hurting someone Iwaizumi felt close to, pissed that he got drunk at dinner, and pissed about the knife being held to his throat. Iwaizumi is constantly pissed though so if anything, the anger makes his mind clearer.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes are bleary as he holds the blade to Iwaizumi’s throat. Brown eyes unable to focus completely on Iwaizumi’s forest green ones.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and then another, shocked by how neutral both of their scents are in the air. Hajime then notices the slight tremble of his husband’s mouth.</p>
<p><em>Well, damn, Shittykawa, if you were going to regret it so much, you shouldn’t have pulled the blade or outted the knight</em>, Iwaizumi thinks, making his choice.</p>
<p>Oikawa Tooru. He chooses Oikawa, his brattiness and his shittiness, he chooses it all.</p>
<p>But he can’t condone it; they still need to have this conversation.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have done that,” Hajime states, rephrasing his earlier sentiment. Oikawa doesn’t want to be told what to do; that’s fine. Hajime can rephrase things. “We promised to work together. To govern our own men. WHY… Why did you think it was okay to interfere with my own?”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s chocolate brown eyes hold a hint of guilt, but he isn’t one to back down either.</p>
<p>“You needed to know,” Oikawa said, his eyes twitching as if it was a struggle to maintain eye contact. The asshole is still lying about what this is all about.</p>
<p>He can’t help it; Hajime grasps both sides of the asshole’s face, and headbutts the prick. The center of his forehead connecting with Oikawa’s already crooked nose.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi Hajime chooses Oikawa Tooru. But, fuck, is he going to let the asshole get away with tormenting someone and then lying to him on top of it.</p>
<p>Oikawa is a daimyo of Miyagi; he can take a hit anyway.</p>
<p>Rearing back, Hajime notices blood dripping form the other man’s nose. His brown eyes are watery; the knife falling to the floor, as Oikawa reaches up to cradle his nose in his hands. Iwaizumi can feel a welt swelling in the center of his forehead. He pays it no mind, determined to get through to his husband- right here, right now.</p>
<p>“Oikawa, this isn’t about you. This isn’t me vs. you,” Hajime shouts into the man’s face, his recent choice reverberating in his head. “We’re a team, or we should be.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi places his hands-on Oikawa’s shoulders just to shake him.</p>
<p>“It should be you and me versus the rest of the world, Shittykawa.”</p>
<p>Oikawa looks nonplussed; his mouth opening and closing but no sound leaving his lips.</p>
<p>“We can’t be fighting among ourselves. The stronger forces will be the ones remaining.” Softer this time, Iwaizumi adds, “it should be you and me, Oikawa. Make your choice.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Matsukawa is a simple alpha, with simple desires. He likes to have a good time and wants, more than anything, to beat Shiratorizawa into a bloody pulp. Everything else is just extra. Extra fun, extra work, extra heartache.</p>
<p>Chasing a young knight, he’s known almost all his life through acres of unfamiliar territory is definitely extra something.</p>
<p><em>A secret omega, uh?</em> Matsukawa thinks ruefully, <em>is this some sort of romantic sonnet?</em> Part of Matsukawa wants to cackle at the thought of the sullen knight with droopy hair inspiring a damsel in distress in some sonnet. Another part, definitely the larger part of him, wants to wring the little knight’s neck.</p>
<p>A panicked Kunimi is a slick bastard, especially when they hit the army tents surrounding the holdfast. Kunimi weaves, up and around, right and left, so many times Matsukawa’s feeling more than a little nauseous as his field of vision blurs.</p>
<p>Geez, was this the same kid that would skip sword practice in the palace only to be found later napping under a shaded tree in the garden? He’d always been such a slacker.</p>
<p>Now though, the kid has him running loops in the Miyagi side of the camp, meaning Matsukawa can’t issue any orders here or risk an international dispute. Skidding sharply toward his left, again, Matsukawa chases shaking tent flaps and echoes of chainmail more than the actual form of the knight.</p>
<p>At some point, Matsukawa catches a glimpse of the twerp, so quick that he almost misses it. The kid is running in the complete opposite direction. Matsukawa tries to turn and stop at the same time and like the embodiment of grace and poise the young general is, he trips. His knee and the palms of his hands hitting the muddy ground hard before he’s able to scramble to his feet.</p>
<p>He curses under his breath, feeling the wetness on his knee; these are his nicest pants, were his nicest pants, now their covered in mud.</p>
<p>Oh, joy.</p>
<p>Kyoutani, the asshole, decides, at that specific moment, to catch up, a stoic witness to Matsukawa’s shame. Stoic, his soggy left knee, Kyoutani slightly upturned lips are basically grinning for him, and Matsukawa resigns himself to his teasing smirks, but not quite smirks, for the next month.</p>
<p>The joy is simply unbearable at this point.</p>
<p>Matsukawa knew if he had the air to make it happen, he would definitely be sighing; unfortunately, his lungs are burning. Jeez, he really didn’t need Kyoutani of all people thinking of him as an easy target, especially since the only person he respected was Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>However, as Matsukawa is almost pelted by a piece of flying bread, he decides that now, probably isn’t the best time to be distracted, as he dodges the loaf.</p>
<p>The general manages to catch the next sailing loaf in his hand; its warm and buttered, and that’s when he decides that this little shit is going to die. Friend or not, omega or not, bread is sacred. This precious piece of buttered heaven shouldn’t have been sacrificed in the crossfire of this ridiculous chase.</p>
<p>And it wouldn’t be if he had anything to say about it, tucking the loaf into his mostly dry tunic.</p>
<p>Catching Kyoutani’s eye, he nods at the man before picking up speed and splitting off in a different direction.</p>
<p>Kunimi notices though, so it takes them even longer to corner the man. Honestly, the little shit had always been too smart for his own good – too observant by half. But between two of Seijoh’s best, the younger knight doesn’t really stand a chance.</p>
<p>When Matsukawa sees a chance, he takes it, doesn’t think twice honestly. Which is why, even as his arms wrap around the knight’s middle and they topple to the ground, Matsukawa is inhaling what seems to be a pound of mud. Hacking up his lung, his eyes practically burning, the general struggles to keep his arms around the man underneath him, who won’t stop squirming.</p>
<p><em>Ugh, this is too extra</em>, Matsukawa thinks, knowing he only has Oikawa Tooru to thank for it.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Iwaizumi takes one look at Matsukawa and has to take a minute to collect himself. His face. His fucking pants.</p>
<p>Matsukawa is a mess. There’s mud on his pant leg and a piece of bread sticking out from his formal dining tunic. He keeps patting it as if to reassure himself that the loaf is still there. Kyoutani, who is standing next to him, looks completely unperturbed. Iwaizumi knows that his eyes are probably similar to his, alight with unshed tears as they both struggle to keep their laughter in check.</p>
<p>He turns quickly to face the window, walking away from the three men in front of him. Coughing into his hand trying to control his wheezing breaths, he can’t look at Matsukawa or he’ll lose it.</p>
<p>He has to take a minute, or he’ll shame his family line.</p>
<p>“General, report,” Iwaizumi says tersely, not making eye contact with a single person in the room.</p>
<p>“We –“Matsukawa begins, but Iwaizumi interrupts.</p>
<p>“General Kyoutani, report.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa huffs like he wants to object, too bad he can’t. Iwaizumi is way too gleeful at the thought.</p>
<p>“Matsukawa went mudding through the Miyagi encampment,” Kyoutani deadpans. “It was a majestic display of Seijoh grace.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa stares resolutely ahead, not engaging with the nonsense the other alphas were engaging in, in this inner castle chamber. Iwaizumi purses his lips together as he glances between the two, as long as he doesn’t meet their eyes, he might have a chance of remaining dignified throughout this report.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi clears his throat because that report still doesn’t explain other aspects of Matsukawa’s appearance. “And..” he prompts Kyoutani to continue.</p>
<p>“And then he caught a snack midair. With his mouth.”</p>
<p>“It was not with my damn mouth, Kyoutani. I caught it with my hand.” Matsukawa interjects, completely indignant, patting again at the lump in his tunic, just admitting that he had caught a snack for later.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi makes the mistake of looking at the general during his snack regaling tell and can’t help but start laughing, soon the laughter turns into wheezing, as he can’t catch his breath. It lasts for a solid five minutes. Every time he thinks he has pulled himself together, he catches sight of the lump in Matsukawa’s tunic.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah… laugh it up….”</p>
<p>And the Crown Prince of Seijoh does, he really does.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Kindaichi’s loyalty to Iwaizumi Hajime could span the entire continent and still spill over into the sea.</p>
<p>Lord Kindaichi Yutaro is the heir of a large territory east of the capital. His family shares close ties to the Crown, the Royal Family and the Kindaichi line backing each other for generations. With their family’s history, it was little surprise that Kindaichi Yutaro and Iwaizumi Hajime had been raised as peers of the realm and close allies.</p>
<p>The two had, in essence, grown up together; Kindaichi spending a few months each year in the capital. The young prince and the future lord had learned swordplay together, studied together, and trained hounds together. Along with Matsukawa, who was basically a permanent fixture of the palace, Kindaichi was a constant in Hajime’s life – a trusted sword at his back, a true companion in a sometimes-lonely castle.</p>
<p>In short, Iwaizumi Hajime considered Kindaichi Yutaro his friend.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi thought that Kindaichi was everything a lord should be, noble and true, qualities Hajime hoped he exhibited as well. So, of course, it was Kindaichi that Hajime had picked to stand for him, when he wedded a Daimyo from Miyagi.</p>
<p>Plus, Kindaichi was too well-mannered to make a fool of his Crown Prince; Matsukawa had no such reservations.</p>
<p>As a child, Kindaichi Yutaro had idealized the slightly older, stronger prince; he’d been quick to smile and twice as quick to apologize. Matsukawa teased him mercilessly for it. When Kindaichi grew a little older, his trips to the palace included an aspiring knight, Kunimi Akira. The child of a prominent landholder in Kindaichi’s territory, the young boy became as much a fixture of the palace as Kindaichi.</p>
<p>Before he was knighted, Hajime had fond memories of Kunimi. He had constantly asked questions, undeniably curious about the world around him, with a burning determination to complete his quest to knighthood. He had laughed and fought them all, fitting into their group as if he was always meant to be there. But after he came of age, it was like that child had disappeared completely, like a flaming candle being snuffed out cruelly.</p>
<p>Kunimi proved himself calm and resourceful enough to earn himself a knighthood at an early age. The young knight was capable and completely deserving of the title. However, seemingly overnight, Kunimi had gone from a curious child to a distant, expressionless knight, though he was firmly attached to Kindaichi side, no matter the circumstances.</p>
<p>The change was upsetting. Especially to Kindaichi, who’s childhood friend, had change drastically in the time it had taken him to become a knight.</p>
<p>Hajime trusted Kindaichi, had trusted Kunimi, but he had never been completely comfortable with Knight Kunimi because of his eyes.</p>
<p>In adulthood, Kunimi’s eyes were black orbs, dead to happiness, cool to anger, and pallid in sorrow.</p>
<p>They were lifeless. Black and dead and empty.</p>
<p>Knight Kunimi had earned his title, but never expressed emotion. Probably, as a result of this change, Kindaichi’s childlike smiles didn’t come easily anymore.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>When Iwaizumi collects himself, he tells his two generals to send in Kunimi. They have things to discuss.</p>
<p>Kunimi Akira enters through the arched wooden door with fist clenched at his side, and an unusual haggard look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi is still shocked that the man’s eyes can hold any emotion at all; it had been awhile since any had been reflected there.</p>
<p>The prince is determined to resolve the issue swiftly and quietly; he has a drunk Oikawa Tooru currently in his chambers alone. It seems like a recipe for disaster if he doesn’t return to the room soon.</p>
<p>Before, the prince can utter a word, however, Kindaichi barrels into the chamber, nearly toppling Matsukawa over in his haste. The general stumbles forward, one hand clutching at the loaf of bread tucked into his tunic. Iwaizumi fakes a cough to cover his laughter.  </p>
<p>Kindaichi, a clutz of a man, overcorrects after nearly trampling Matsukawa only to fall back into a bookshelf. The bookshelf slams back into the stone wall of the holdfast, with Kindaichi shoulders firmly slamming against the shelves. It’s a loud entrance to be sure, and Kindaichi’s face reddens with mortification.</p>
<p>But, to be honest, Kindaichi has spent most of his life mortified, mainly by Matsukawa, so it doesn’t take the lord long to recover.</p>
<p>Face still red, he doesn’t waste any time being embarrassed, striding quickly across the room, he steps directly in front of Kunimi, kneeling gracefully on one knee. He’s a picture of loyal supplication.</p>
<p>“My prince,” the young alpha starts, “Kunimi has been a member of my household, since before he was knighted, please, allow him to remain a blade of the Kindaichi holdings.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi watches the whole display a little amused. Glancing between the two men, that had been staples of his childhood, he sees the crown of Kindaichi’s head as it bows before him, and shockingly, a single tear fails from Kunimi’s eye as he remains standing.</p>
<p>“Kindaichi,” Iwaizumi says gruffly, “rise.”</p>
<p>He waits until both the lord and the knight are both on their feet in front of him. Wincing a little inside, Iwaizumi can’t help but notice that both men are slightly taller than he is, and he can’t remember when that had happened exactly, but knows that every person in this room is an adult now.</p>
<p>“I have no intention of banishing a damn-good knight back into territory that has little need for more men. Kunimi will stay here, omega or not. He is a knight of the realm, and as such, he has a responsibility to protect it.”</p>
<p>It’s comical how both pairs of their eyes widen at Iwaizumi’s words.</p>
<p>“Kunimi, there is no law that says that omegas can’t be knights; there is no law that prevents omegas from serving in the Seijoh army.” Iwaizumi sighs. “However, after Oikawa’s announcement tonight, everyone will know about your status by morning. If anything changes with our men, let me know immediately. I will take care of it.”</p>
<p>A few tears slip silently from Kunimi’s face, while Kindaichi’s mouth fall to the floor in complete shock.</p>
<p>“Kunimi,” Iwaizumi addresses the young man directly. “I would trust you at my back, regardless of your designation, and there is no one I trust more to look out for Kindaichi.”</p>
<p>A sob tears itself from the young man’s throat, as he nods through his tears.</p>
<p>“Please continue to look out for us.” Iwaizumi says, meaning every word.</p>
<p>And with tears streaming down his face, Kunimi Akira smiles for the first time in years.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>When Iwaizumi returns to the room for bed that night, significantly earlier than the previous night, thank goodness, Oikawa is still up. He’s sitting in an armchair off to the side of the room, his legs drawn up to his chest, arm hugging his knees close. His eyes are bleary and clear at the same time; he’s sobering up quickly, not surprising – really – considering his height.</p>
<p>Hajime shuts the door behind him without taking his eyes of Oikawa’s; they just stare at each other for a time, deep brown to forest green.</p>
<p>After what seems to be an endless amount of time, Oikawa coughs, blushes to the roots of his hair, and then coughs again before saying something too quietly for Hajime to hear.</p>
<p>“Oi, what was that?” Iwaizumi says, knowing but not going to let Shittykawa off easy.</p>
<p><em>Really, could his face get any redder</em>, Hajime thinks, a little in awe of his husband’s rosy cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Oikawa Tooru says, the picture of true repentance, red cheeks and remorseful eyes, a serious tilt to his lips. Hajime doesn’t doubt that he means it but…</p>
<p>“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.”</p>
<p>Oikawa looks nonplussed for a minute before everything clicks; he nods once, twice in understanding, his shoulders straightening in determination. He rises from the chair, smooth as glass only to trip on his first step forward, still not completely sober.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi lunges forward, his foot slapping loudly on the stone beneath his feet, but he manages to catch Oikawa’s forearms before the man face plants on the floor. The prince helps the other man find his balance before noticing Oikawa’s hands over his own bear forearms. Looking down, it’s a brief moment, but Iwaizumi notices their hands gripping each other, muscles straining to keep themselves up right.</p>
<p>Oikawa skin is so pale, Hajime can see blue-green veins in his hands, wrapping up his arms. Hajime’s skin is darker, so his veins are the color of his own skin, only distinguishable because they jut out from his arm a little.</p>
<p>It’s a moment of contrast, beguiling the differences between them - in their upbringings, personalities, and outlooks on life.</p>
<p>Earlier, Hajime had made a decision to make this relationship a priority in his life, to make this man a priority in his life - even if Shittykawa was being shitty.</p>
<p>Looking up into Oikawa’s face, Hajime still thinks that what his husband had done tonight was wrong. He’s also still pissed about their fucking height difference.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>But he choices Oikawa Tooru all the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Inarizaki is a land of storm and sea. Wave and rain pelt their ships, their island, gentle as a seaside breeze, unforgiving as a hectic typhon. It’s a hard place, crafting a harder people. They believe that the water doesn’t care - alpha, beta, omega - it calls, it lulls, it kills, all the same.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The water doesn’t care, so the people don’t care. Designations are complications. Alpha ruts or omega heats, doesn’t matter, if biology hits when a storm does, the sea will claim another as its own. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eons ago, Inarizaki plotted against the sea, against the storm. Four Inarizaki set out to learn the secrets of the water, and in their darkest hour, they caught their own sea demon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or so they thought. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Black as ink, save for blood-red eyes, the scale covered beast had been amused by the four. Its webbed limbs curved like waves, slit their pathetic bonds, boiled their useless runes, and almost destroyed their ship before its interest stopped them. The Four and the Sea Demon had struck a deal, and now…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inarizaki was a land of monsters, scentless monsters unaffected by designations that bound other nations. Blacken symbols marred their flesh and glowed when touched by sea or storm. An Inarizaki monsters could smell water miles off, hear the rustles of a hurricane before it struck, and feel the quakes of a tsunami before the tremor hit the earth. </em>
</p>
<p>“Taichi,” Reon reprimanded, breaking the spell his tale had constructed. “They’re people just like us.”</p>
<p><em>People just like us, huh?</em> Semi couldn’t help but think Reon needed to reconsider his definition of human, as the Shiratorizawa delegation entered the Inarizaki meeting chamber. The room was massive, stone pillars reaching tall in the air, supporting a dome, with a circular opening letting in the gloomy light from outside. The four individuals seated in the middle of the room didn’t look human in the slightest. One of them had skin the color of the wet earth, a wide nose, and thick lips. None of the others at the table had skin that dark, not even Reon.</p>
<p>None of the hair colors made any sense to Semi either. The one to the left had grey hair with black tips, another had red hair lightening to grey, and another had golden strands at the top, with darker strains at the neck.</p>
<p>They looked strange enough to be sea monsters at least.</p>
<p>Sitting at the table with the four strange Inarizaki, the thing that raised the hairs on Semi’s arms wasn’t their strange looks; it was the smell. There wasn’t one - only the salt in the air.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>The talks lasted four days. Four days of bartering, negotiating, long winded speeches from Reon, split-second calculations from Semi, and a terse word from Ushijima mixed-in occasionally.</p>
<p>On the whole, Ushijima didn’t need to talk, his frame, his build, the set of his mouth, his eyes, the width of his hands, his shoulders, bespoke one thing: strength, the strength of Shiratorizawa. It was a simple strength, but it held undeniable power.</p>
<p>Inarizaki believed in that strength, so it was just a matter of haggling the details.</p>
<p>Shiratorizawa was sent with strict instructions for the terms of the treaty and the need to adhere to their people’s customs. A custom held by most countries on the continent; a union to seal the agreement. This proved to be the most contentious detail. Inarizaki was different; unions, here, were personal, not business. The Shiratorizawa delegation couldn’t backdown from this condition though and eventually, they won.</p>
<p>The only woman at the table, her hair the color of flame, greying at the temple, said “I will consider it,” on the third day. Ushijima’s face had remained impassive, as did Reon’s, even as Semi felt his own twitch. Despite her standing, her seat on the council, this woman was far too old; Semi moved to speak, to object.</p>
<p>Reon beat him to it, a voice smooth as glass. “As long as the union is to an omega of childbearing means, Shiratorizawa will need an heir.”</p>
<p>The women nodded a gleam in her eye, a smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>Semi was quickly reminded of something his mother had said before when he was younger. “Be careful when bartering with an Inarizaki, Semi, they’ll sooner trade you shit than anything else.” But before Semi could interject to ask the woman to clarify, they’re adjourning for the day, back to drafty rooms, in a castle that smells only of salt.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, lovelies! Happy Memorial Day Weekend! </p>
<p>I’m so happy I got to post this for the long weekend (in the US). </p>
<p>Thank you for your patience with me and updating! Life is life.  Funks happen, ankles sprain, and people get assigned new, scary supervisors at work every day. Not to mention school and all the other shit life throws at you.<br/>I hope this chapter brings other people some joy!</p>
<p>I would personally like to thank Matsukawa Issei and Shiratorizawa for their presences in this chapter! Guys, I hope you found Mattsun’s scene funny because I giggled thinking of it, writing it, and editing it.  I love him! Iwa-chan, Kyoutani just let the poor man have his bread.</p>
<p>Oikawa and Iwa-chan were especially difficult this chapter because for a minute there both of them wanted to storm out mad, but choices were made! </p>
<p>Also, I’ll give you one guess about who’s going to be from Inarizaki!! </p>
<p>Also, Also, someone in the comments said that I was writing Oikawa to be kind of like a villain/ antagonist, and yeah, it’s an Oikawa that grew up without Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan never stopped him from decking someone in jealousy, never curbed his baser instincts.  That curbing begins to happen this chapter because not only are Oikawa and Iwa-chan soulmates, they also make each other better people.  Iwa-chan begins to think through his rage for Oikawa, and Oikawa begins to learn that the biggest villain in his life is himself.  And I stand by that, Oikawa gives all these people power over him, namely Kageyama and Ushiwaka in cannon.  Iwa-chan says the stronger team is the best, meaning Oikawa can’t worry about anyone else, he can’t compare himself. He can only improve himself and do what he can, with what he has. (It’s only what we can do too). </p>
<p>Also x3, I know that this is a war fic, so teams are going to fight each other, of course. I have set up a major confrontation with Shiratorizawa, but as a famous writer once said villains are heroes of the other side, so expect to see some Shiratorizawa love.  </p>
<p>Alright, I think that’s all I wanted to say. I get a three week break from school in about four weeks, so hopefully I’ll be able to update weekly then, but for now, I’m liking the longer chapters, less frequent updates.  <br/>Thank you, thank you as always for the likes and comments! They mean so much, especially as they saw me through my funk. Really the encouragement is amazing! </p>
<p>Please let me know if you have an questions/comments/concerns! &lt;3 Thanks for reading this fic!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys. This is my first published fic, so be gentle.  Please let me know if you catch any mistakes, and what you think. Literally any feedback is welcome feedback!</p><p>I have so many ideas for this fic and can't wait to see where it takes me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>